


The Man Who Plays Guitars

by crimsondemons



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, 1970s Music Scene RPF, Led Zeppelin, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, Drunk Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsondemons/pseuds/crimsondemons
Summary: A Jimmy Page fanfic starting on the 21st of Dezember 1972 in London.
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Original Female Character(s), Jimmy Page/Robert Plant/Original Female Character(s), Robert Plant/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's an old story I wrote ages ago. Thought I might publish it.

The snow was falling hard and my shoes felt cold and wet. With my left hand I was holding my guitar which stood in front of me. The bus was late, probably due to the snow falling so heavily.  
I sighed, breathing out a pale cloud. Cars were rushing by and people walked by, carrying presents and Christmas trees.  
A black car drove slowly down the street. It stopped in front of me and the driver let down the window. He leaned over and looked at me.  
“The cold and the snow which will macerate your guitar bag aren’t good for the instrument, you know? So please, let me give you a lift,” the man smiled at me, stroking a strand of his black curls behind his ear.  
Looking at my watch and along the road. Eventually I nodded. Sure, one shouldn’t hop into stranger’s cars but I was freezing and he was right - the snow wasn’t good for my guitar, too.  
He got out of the car, walked around it, took my guitar, put it onto the back seat and held open the passenger door for me.  
“Please, I’m James, by the way,” a soft smile lay on his lips.  
“Elisabeth,” I answered and I got into the car. 

“So did you have an audition?” He asked, fumbling a cigarette out of a package and lighting it just before he drove on.  
“Oh no, just lessons. But I’m not that good, to be honest,” I laughed nervously and took a cigarette.  
“But you do play after all,” he briefly looked at me, his green eyes sparkling, “what music do you listen to?”  
I couldn’t quite put my finger on it but I had the certain feeling that I’d seen him before.  
“Well, this and that.. A bit Beatles.. Rolling Stones, what about you?” I answered, anxious of his reaction. He surely was younger than my mom, but still he was an adult.  
“Oh, Blues is quite nice. Something so different to our good ol’ skiffle, don’t you think?” another warm smile at me, “also - where to?”  
I gave him the directions and took another drag from my cigarette.  
“Btw did you know The Yardbirds?”  
My eyes were following the snow falling on the windshield of his car and the wipers wiping it away.  
“Of course I do know them,” I answered and continued chuckling, “my mum wanted to take away a record of them I bought cause according to her that’s ‘the devils music’,” I laughed. James turned his head and looked at me.  
Only now I now I noticed that we were already at my place. 

“…you look a bit like their guitarist, d’ya know that?” I asked and added, “well, I’m sorry if that sounds strange..” I felt awkward.  
But he smiled and nodded slowly, “Yeah, people say so from time to time.”  
“Well I think I might’ve to go then..” I said, glancing towards my house.  
“Alright. It was a pleasure to meet you, Elisabeth,” his eyes locked with mine, “you should show me your guitar playing skills some time, though.”  
“Oh god, no. It’s awful, you’d be shocked. If you listen to the Yardbirds - Jimmy plays so well there.. And I’m awful compared to him. He’s a genius!”  
He chuckled softly, “He taught himself how to play the guitar, did you know that? And you’ve got lessons!”  
“Perhaps that’s what's making the difference? Anyway, thanks for the lift,“ I opened the door.  
“The pleasure is all mine,” James smiled at me and I got out of the car. As I was picking my guitar from the backseat of his car he leaned back and asked: “What are your plans for tomorrow?”  
“Well, Im afraid I gotta go to school,” I laughed anxiously.  
“For the evening, I mean. Jimmy is in that other band, Led Zeppelin, you know? Perhaps you’re interested in seeing them..” he’s giving me an encouraging smile.  
“I’d love to see them!” I smiled brightly.  
“Well then, I’ll send you a cab around seven.”  
“Why don’t you come to pick me up yourself?”  
“I fear that might not be possible. But we’ll meet at Alexandra Palace, okay, sweetheart?”  
“Well, okay, good bye, James!”


	2. Chapter 2

„But dad, everyone’s going out!“ I protested.  
“And everyone is getting better grades in math than you are!” his voice was loud and his eyes glared at me furiously. Asking him to let me go out with James after I just brought back an E hadn’t been the best idea.  
“You go to your room now and you’ll learn,” he commanded, “and no guitar playing!”  
“But I’ve got to rehearse,” I complained.  
“You’ve got to finish school!” He turned around and left me standing in the hallway.  
“Goddammit,” I sighed and walked upstairs. After all I had a telephone upstairs.

“And he invited you to go to a concert?” Amalia sounded more excited than ever. Which wasn’t a surprise since she always was hanging out with the boys from our school and I rarely did. They were just so childish, always slapping her bum and looking at her breasts.  
“Listen, I’ve got to find a way to make my parents let me go, Am,” I explained to her.  
“What did he look like?” Am hadn’t listened to what I’d said.  
“..taller than me, dark wavy hair, green eyes,” I told her, “but really, let’s find a way to convince my parents.”  
“Why can’t he talk to them?”  
“He said he couldn’t pick me up..” I sighed, sneaking out was still an option, though.

I’d slept deep and dreamless and the new day seemed to become a sunny one. School was over faster than I’d thought, even though it had merely been boring.  
“So what will you do now?” Am asked me when we were walking to the bus stop. I fumbled a package of cigarettes out of my pocket and lit one.  
“Well, I’ll either ask them again or oh blimey! – “ a very familiar dark car was approaching us.  
“What’s the matter?” Am looked confused but the car had already stopped and James had gotten out.

“Well hello, Elisabeth,” he gave me a warm smile, “And I’m very pleased to meet your friend…?” He was reaching out his hand to Am.  
“Amalia,” she answered, shaking his hand. She turned to me, her eyes went wide.   
“Well, I’ve got time till 5pm. so I thought maybe you’re interested in spending it together,” James had turned to me again and gave me another warm smile.  
“Oh, yes, of course..”  
“Great, get in the car, sweetheart,” he opened the door for me.  
“Well, uhm, bye then,” I gave Am a short hug and got into the car. I knew, that she would bug me with this for quite some time, but it was absolutely worth it. 

“So, what’s your plan to spend the afternoon?” I let my eyes wander over the familiar stranger. His hair fell softly unto his shoulders, he was wearing a long grey coat, a white scarf and a black shirt, together with a pair of black jeans.  
“I thought we could go to some record store and get a cup of tea afterwards,” he looked at me, a smile laying on his thin lips.  
“Sounds like a great plan!”

We drove to SoHo, where he parked the car and we walked over to Denmark street, strolling alongside guitar and record shops. My eyes were caught by the sight of the many fascinating and beautiful guitars.  
“They are beautiful, don’t you think?” I turned to James.  
“Oh yes, they are – ah, here it is – let’s get in.”

The shop was amazing. The perfect mixture between record and guitar store. On the walls hung guitars and in the room there were the tables with the records. The air smelled a bit dusty and like vinyl.  
We were looking through the records and talking about everything and nothing. James was holding an album by Blind Willie Davis in his hands when he slowly strolled towards one of the Gibsons hanging on the walls.

“Come here, love,” he took the guitar and plugged it in. I walked towards him and leaned against one of the tables filled with records as he started tuning it and then picking a very familiar melody.  
“It’s Stairway To Heaven, isn’t it?” the sound was marvelous, he surely did know how to play.  
“Yes, it is,” a smile spread over his lips as he kept on playing, eyes closed, head tilted back. He really was in the music. In the middle of the song he turned it into another on, calmer but still beautiful.  
When he was finished with it he looked at me and smiled.  
“You’re looking awed, sweetheart,” there was a subtle pride audible in his voice.  
“Well, of course I am awed. You didn’t tell me you could play that well.”  
“Nah, don't exagerate. It's not that special. But now it's your turn to play,” he handed me the guitar.  
“Okay, but I can only play House Of The Rising Sun moderately well ..and I’d need a pick for that,” blushing I looked down.  
“Here you go,” James had fumbled a pick out of one of his pockets and handed it to me.  
“Oh damn you,” I joked and sat down on a small chair.  
It took me a while to find the right chords but whilst playing it, I got more assured of what I was doing. From time to time James corrected me by softly putting my finger on the right string or fret.

“You aren’t as bad as you think,” he stated once I was finished.  
I felt awful, kinda trenched in sweat from being far too nervous to play guitar in front of this man who could play so well and because I felt way too insecure anyway.  
“Well, thanks,” I murmured and reached the pick to him.  
“You can keep it, if you want to. – Let’s go and get some tea, shall we?”

We had walked to a small café at the end of Denmark Street. Snowflakes were still falling and they’d made James’s hair shimmer magically.  
Once we’d been inside the café he’d helped me to get out of my cold and wet coat. We’d sat down on a small table near the window and watched the people passing by.

“Do you have all Christmas presents, yet?” I asked him, looking up from the tea I’d been stirring for too long now. Sigh, why did I have to be that nervous?  
“Christmas? – Oh, right, it’s in a few days, well, yes. I collect them over the year. Take along things whenever I come across them,” he gave me a tender smile, “what about you? What are you wishing to get for Christmas?”  
“Oh, pheww, I don’t know. I love traveling, you know? But we don’t have the money for it and anyway – I’ve got school. Well had, till today. It’s winter break now, till 8th January,” I looked up at him.  
“Well, then let me at least give you that album,” he pulled it out of the bag and put it onto the table, “Do you’ve got a pen?”  
“Sure,” I was searching through my school bag till I found one and handed it to him. He pulled the record out and wrote onto the sleeve:

`May you always find luck on all your paths, with love, Jimmy´.

“Here you go, happy pre-Christmas, Elisabeth,” he handed me the record.  
“Thank you ... Jimmy..?”  
“A nickname,” he grinned.

“Jimmy, old boy, whatcha doin’ – oh.. well, hello, young lady!” a tall man with curly golden hair had stepped up to us.  
“May I introduce myself, it’s Robert, but Percy is fine, too,” he had reached out his hand and I shook it.  
“Elisabeth, pleased to meet you,” I looked up at him.  
“Sit down, Perc’,” James pointed at the empty chair.  
“I thought I’d go out for a cuppa tea before the-“  
“Oh, sounds great, Perc’,” James cut the blonde off. I tilted my head, looking first at James then at Robert and eventually back at James.  
“I promised to take her to that Led Zepp gig here in town, tonight,” James winked at Robert.  
Robert smiled at me: “Oh, lucky girl – Jim’s got a great taste in music, I’ve heard they shall be topnotch!”  
“Did you both see them, yet?”  
“Well, kind of,” James answered, “you’ll love the show – promise!” He gave me a big smile and Robert chuckled softly.  
“Oh, well.. just one thing – my parents aren’t very eager to let me go out tonight,” I sighed.  
“I can speak with them, if you think that’ll make them change their mind,” James suggested, taking a pack of cigarettes out of his pockets.  
“That’d be great!” I agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

The snow had begun to fall heavier when we walked up to my house. Cars rushed by on the street and somewhere a dog was barking. The Christmas decorations my mum had put up in the windows of our house was shining colorfully through the falling snowflakes.   
"Here we are then," I said as I unlocked the door. 

"Where have you been, young lady?" my father had come to the door as soon as he must've heard my key.   
"I'd been having tea with James, dad," I explained, pointing at James. My dad stepped forward and looked at him. He hesitated before he stumbled: "Oh, I'm sorry, Sir, I didn't mean to. Well, I .. Did my daughter behave well in your company?"   
I sighed audibly but Jimmy just laughed.   
"Of course she did, she a very polite young lady," he gave me a smirk.   
"Oh, I'm sorry, do you want to come in, this cold won't do any of us any good," my dad held the door open and we stepped in. I've never experienced him to be that polite to anyone.   
"Well thank you, Sir," James gave him a polite smile, "..uhm, Elisabeth informed me that you weren't all content with our plans for the evening. Is there any way to change your mind?"   
My dad's brows furrowed and he stumbled: "I didn't expect you to be.. well, normally Elisabeth.. we don't.. You don't seem to be any bad company for her, I guess," he looked at both me and James, "I think it'll be alright to let her go,"   
"Thank you, Sir. I'll assure you to take care of your daughter," Jimmy said in the most earnest voice I've ever heard of him.   
"But she'll be back by ten!"   
"What's the matter?" my mum had come from the living room and joined us.   
"Elisabeth got to know this handsome gentleman, Susan," my dad had turned to her.   
" Oh, you're the one who wants to take her out for the concert?"   
"Well yes, and perhaps for supper afterwards, my cousin - she's got a very nice little restaurant near Alexandra Palace," Jimmy gave my mum a warm smile.   
"Oh, that sounds lovely, don't you think so, Jack?" she'd turned to my dad again.   
"Uhm, yeah, I suppose it does," he murmured, "but you'll have her back before midnight!" He have James a warning look.   
"Of course, Sir," he nodded earnestly, "well then, I've got to leave now," he continued and looking at me he added, "the cab will be here by seven."

I was standing in my room. Speechless. James really had gotten my parents to let me go. Looking around in my room I wondered what I should wear. What do you wear when you're attending a concert of a band as popular as Led Zeppelin with someone as kind, handsome and witty as James.  
James... My thoughts paused for a moment. Could that be? Could James be _that_ Jimmy?   
I brushed the thought away and picked up the phone. 

"You don't know what to wear?! Wait, I'll come over," Amalia had ended the call as sudden as we'd started it.   
And not five minutes later the door bell rang.   
"It's Am," I shouted, sprinting down the wooden stairs and opening the door. 

"You don't have any clothes, honey," she stated after she'd inspected all my wardrobe.   
"Thank you," I mused. Her blonde hair was styled in a perfect bun and she was wearing bootlegged jeans with a crop top. Her parents were hippies and mine weren't.   
"I'll take a shower. You can go on searching through my wardrobe," with these words I left her in my room.   
The water was hot and soothing on my skin. I shaved my legs and so on. Going out on a date - in the evening - could mean everything.. 

Wrapped into my towel I came back into my room to find a satisfied Am sitting on my bed. In front of her, on the floor, lay the clothes she'd picked out for me to wear.   
"I'm not gonna wear that," I complained.   
It was a black lace bra and matching panties - which she must've brought along cause I'd never seen them before - also black knee socks, a very short wine red skirt, a black cropped top and a white fur coat. Also red velvet plateau heels - Am's favorite shoes.   
"You're gonna wear it! It'll look fantastic on you! But you'll take care of both my undies and the heels, ok?" Am smiled promising.   
I put on the clothes and looked into the mirror.   
"Let me do your hair," Am stepped towards me and started braiding my hair. Two small braided strands that each went from my temples to the back of my head where she braided them together.   
"You look stunning! He just has to fall for you," Am stated admiring the results of her work.   
"Ah - that's why. Wasn't it enough that I slept with Joe so we could finally talk about boys and sex?" I sighed.   
"Beth, you'd be embarrassed this whole evening if you didn't know how sex works," she laughed. Sometimes I wondered how she could talk about sex like it was something as usual as making tea.   
"I won't sleep with him tonight, anyway," I responded and sat down on the bed.   
"Are you sure?" Am's voice was teasing and it made me laugh against my will.   
"Of course not," I answered laughing.   
"Am always remember that-" but Am got cut off from the ringing door bell.


	4. Chapter 4

Quickly I grabbed my purse and sprinted down the stairs, Am behind me.   
"Have fun tonight," she grinned and hugged me tightly, before pushing me out of the door - the living room door had opened and she must’ve guessed (just like I did) that my parents wouldn’t approve the outfit I was wearing.   
I stumbled through the snow and got into the cab.   
"Good evening, young lady," the cab driver had turned aaround to me and smiled softly. He was just a bit older than me and had ginger hair that was absolutely disheveled.   
"You’re the one I shall get to Alexandra Palace, right?"   
"Yes, I suppose so," I nodded and pulled out my pack of cigarettes from my purse.   
The snow made London lookvery beautiful. In the winter everything appeared to be so very magical. The red doubledecker buses and mail boxes looked mesmerizing in between all the white, grey and black. Snowflakes glistened in the golden shimmer of the streetlights. 

As we were approaching Alexandra Palace I was confused.   
”..we already passed the entrance, Sir,” I stumbled anxiously.   
"Don’t worry, I’ll get you to a side entrance," he answered and gave me a smile in the rear-vision mirror.   
I tried not to worry too much, but nervousness kept creeping up inside me. What had I thought - dating a man I barely knew? What if something happened to me?   
'Calm down, Beth, your parents and Am know where you are, everything will be fine,' I told myself and breathed deeply in and out.   
"Here we are, have a nice evening!" the cab had stopped.   
"Thank you," I answered nervously and got out of the cab. Slowly I walked to the side entrance, hearing the cab turn and leave behind me. Another deep breath and I pushed the door bell’s button next to the door. The iron felt cold beneath my finger and I could hear the bell ringing in a shrieking tune.   
The door got opened by a tall, bulky man.   
"I uhm.. Is.. Is James there?" I stuttered.   
The man eyed me, lifted a brow and turned around to shout: “Page! There’s a girl for you!”  
'Page?!' I almost dropped down to the floor. That couldn't be. Impossible.   
But James was already standing in front of me and smiled, “Please, come in, Elisabeth.” He put his arm around my shaking frame and we walked into the room.   
Warm air soothed us but I was still shaking.  
"James.. Are you.. Are you really.. Are you _that_ Jimmy?” I stuttered blushing and looked down.   
He laid a warm finger under my chin and lifted up my head.   
"I wanted to tell you myself, but Peter was faster," he laughed softly.   
"Oh, look who’s here - Elisabeth!" Robert had come to us and gave me a wide smile, " - hey, what’s the matter, babe, you’re pale like a piece o’ paper.." He stated and his expression grew worried.   
"Peter just told her who we are.." Jimmy explained him and Robert started laughing. I looked at him in confusion.   
"We’re still the same persons you had a cuppa tea with, right. So don’t ya worry, we don’t bite! - though, you can never be sure with Jim’," Robert winked at me, "someone else a beer?" He left us standing there again. ”Alright,” I said, straightening up (I couldn’t let that - surprise - ruin my mood and the evening) “I’m very glad you invited me, James.”  
"Ah, yeah, of course, come.. and please - do call me Jimmy." 

The room was big and there were four black leather sofas as well as a huge table with the most different kinds of food. On one wall stood a refrigerator that got opened every now and then when any of the men got themselves another beer. A joint got reached around and everyone was in high spirits and joking around.   
Jimmy pulled out a small box from some bag and opened it. It was filled with small, white pills.   
"Oh, Jim’ you got some of the good stuff?"   
"Yeah - help yourselves!" He took one and reached the box to ‘Jonesy’ who was sitting next to him.   
Eventually it was me who was holding the box.   
"What is it," I whispered to Jimmy.   
"Just take one and see," he smiled and winked at me. 

Just when the show began the pill took hold. Everything was a mixture of colors - I could’ve sworn that I could see the music. It was staggering. The music, the lights. All the people around me seemed warm and I felt purely happy.   
Closing my eyes I let the sounds fill me all up and just moved to them.   
When I heared the first chords of Stairway To Heaven my eyes flew open and I found Jimmy grinning at me as he played it the second time (for me), today. 

After a second encore the concert was over and I slowly fought my way through the applauding crowds to the door that lead backstage. The security guy eyed me over, nodded and opened the door.   
The hallway I stood in now seemed to be endlessly long and dark.   
"Beth, there you are!" Jimmy came walking towards me.   
"You…" I mumbled, tilting my head and reaching out my hand to touch his hair. He was over and over sweaty but I felt a feeling of warmth rushed through me the moment I touched him.   
He stepped closer to me, a dark aura surrounding both of us. I could sense his musky scent mixed with cold smoke and sweat. Warmth radiated from his body towards mine and his breath was rolling over my skin. I seemed to feel everything at once.  
My hand was still intertwined with his dark curls and he lifted his hand, gently grabbing mine. Jimmy took both my hands and walked me slowly backwards until my back was pressed against the wooden door that I’d just stepped trough.   
"I like that outfit you’re wearing," his voice was husky and his green eyes seemed to gloom. My heart beat was fast, faster than I could tell and my eyes were fixated on his. He seemed to be all around me.   
Jimmy’s lips were at my ear, whispering: “Would you join me a little longer tonight, Beth?”   
His low voice and his hot breath on my skin sent ice cold shivers down my spine.   
"Ye-yes," I nodded softly.   
He still seemed to be everywhere, his dark aura mixing with the warm prickling feeling in my gut, leaving me all dazed.   
Jimmy’s elegant fingers where caressing my chin, then my lips. He was so near, his lips almost touching mine. The tension between us was sensible, dark and strong.   
Eventually his lips found mine, he tasted like salty sweat and beer and smoke but in that moment it seemed like the best combination ever.   
His tongue played hungrily with mine and his passion made me moan softly. I felt his hands wandering up and down my side, squeezing me a little too hard, sliding over my rib cage, down to my hips and beneath my shirt, just to crawl back up again.   
"Jimmy, for God’s sake! We’re all waiting for you! Hurry up man," a voice was yelling down the hallway and as sudden as Jimmy had kissed me he let go of me, only grabbing one of my hands and turned around.   
"Let’s go," he breathed, his voice still husky.


	5. Chapter 5

We were sitting on the soft leather seats of one of the many limousines into which all the members of Led Zeppelin, the grumpy bulky man and some roadies had gotten to leave Alexandra Palace behind them. 

Jimmy’s emerald eyes were gazing at me and his soft fingers stroked over my cheek. The drugs still made me feel dizzy and sensitive to his touch.   
“Jimmy - where are we going?” I asked him in a low voice.   
“The Royal Garden Hotel, my dear,” he purred into my left ear, his lips gently touching my skin. I felt and heard him breathe, his warm breath stroking over my ear, letting a soft moan escape my mouth.   
“But I gotta be home…” I protested, turning my head to look him in the eyes again.   
“Oh Beth,” his voice was smooth as velvet and a little judging, “you can’t leave us now,” he grinned and shot a short look over to Robert who’d just lit himself a cigarette and who’s other arm laid around the shoulders of a ginger haired girl. She was kissing his neck. Robert breathed out, blowing smoke rings and winked at me. 

Jimmy’s hand was holding my chin. He turned my head around and looked me in the eyes, again. An unfathomable sparkling in his emerald ones.   
“Don’t be a square, Beth,” he joked and his lips found mine.   
The kiss was long and passionate, leaving both of us out of breath.   
A knowing sparkle that I wouldn’t go home tonight was visible in Jimmy’s eyes after we broke the kiss.

"…I could’ve been better," Jimmy complained, "the end of the violin bow solo was better last time."  
We were all sitting in a huge suite, drinking whiskey and beer and the band was discussing their gig. Another joint was being passed around and everyone was in a cheerful mood. 

"Why didn’t you tell me who you are?" I asked Jimmy who sat next to me on a red velvet couch.  
"Because I want to get to know you. I don’t want you to think that you’re just another groupie," Jimmy glanced at Robert and the ginger girl that was with him.  
He reached his bottle of Jack Daniels over to me and I took another sip, feeling the unfamiliar amount of alcohol I’d consumed this evening dizzying me.  
Jimmy’s fingers traced over the skin of my stomach which the crop top didn’t cover. His fingers were cool and his touch sent shivers down my spine.  
His eyes wandered over my body, from my feet over my legs, towards the hem of the skirt and slowly further up till he met my eyes.  
Around us the others were joking and laughing, the smell of weed, smoke and alcohol hung in the air but in this moment there were only the two of us. He leaned over and kissed me. His lips felt hot on mine, we got lost in the kiss. His tongue twisting around mine, his teeth softly biting my lower lip.  
"Oh look at them," I heard someone say behind us but I ignored it, my fingers intertwining with his dark hair, pulling him closer to me.  
"Take a room," someone laughed huskily. 

"Come," Jimmy took my hand and got up, pulling me up, too, he shot a short glance at Robert before we were out of the room.  
We walked out of the suite and along the hallway. I felt like I was moving incredibly slowly, my feet lingering since the effect of the alcohol had fully kicked in by now.

The floor was carpeted with dark blue carpet embroidered with white lilies, the pearl white brocade wallpaper gleamed golden in the light the expensive looking wall lamps gave off. Everything looked impressive and the sheer wealth of this place took my breath away.  
"Stunning, isn’t it?" Jimmy smiled seeing my reaction. - when we’d walked up to the suite I’d been too caught up in all the talks everyone had to really notice our surroundings. 

"There we are," Jimmy closed the door behind us and leaned against it. His suite was just as big as the one we’d just left.  
One main room with two huge red, velvet sofas and a couch table on which there was a variety of foods - fruits and little snacks - standing; a desk next to the huge window. On the desk was a record player. Next to the table stood all of Jimmy’s guitar cases, side by side. A heavy red rug was covering most of the wooden floor. The air smelled somewhat musky and like cold smoke and Jack Daniels but also a faint scent of leather.  
Jimmy walked up to the table and put on a record. Heavy blues music filled the room when he slowly made his way back to me.  
His hands had grasped my waist and he squeezed me softly. Again his dark aura was all around us.  
"You’re such a beauty, Beth," he purred and curled a strand of my hair around his fingers, playing with it whilst his other hand slowly slipped under my top.  
Jimmy’s warm finger crawled over my ribs, up to my chest. A soft moan escaped his mouth as his hand cupped my left breast. He caressed my nipple, making me moan. All the time he locked eyes with me, a knowing sparkle in his, I was his and he knew that.  
His other hand had left my hair and had wandered down my side, laying on my waist again now. My hands were on his back, pulling him closer to me.  
Jimmy slowly walked me to one of the sofas, never breaking our kiss.  
He sat down on it and pulled me onto his lap.  
"You’re such a fine young lady," he purred, his hands pushing the fur coat off my shoulders. It landed on the ground. His fingers wandered under my top again, pushing it up and off of me. For a split second he marveled at my torso - just dressed in Am’s black lace bra before he took it off as well.  
I gasped, the alcohol had made me more dizzy than I thought and I hadn’t noticed how fast Jimmy had undressed me. But he seemed very satisfied, cupping my breasts with his hands and massaging them softly. He leaned forwards and softly bit my neck, gently kissing his way down till his lips closed around my left nipple. He softly licked and bit me, making me moan and slowly arousing me.  
His hands wandered over my back down to my ass and he pulled me nearer to himself. I could feel him being aroused as well and he moaned lightly when I moved my hips, gently grinding over his erection. 

My fingers had found the buttons of his white shirt and I unbuttoned it, to pull it off his arms.  
Some dark chest hair sprawled elegantly over his pale chest and he was thin enough to see his ribs and abs. I hadn’t stopped moving my hips and his breath grew faster, his eyes locked with mine, his pupils widening.  
"Damn," he grabbed my arms and pushed me off of him so that I stood in from of him again. Half naked, just dressed in the skirt, stockings and high heels.  
His hands pulled the skirt down my legs and with it my panties.  
"Jimmy -" I wanted to protest but he’d gotten up and when his eyes found mine again I finally was sure about what the gaze, he’d been shooting me all evening long, meant.  
"I want you," his voice was dark and husky.


	6. Chapter 6

Jimmy had walked me to the bedroom of the suite. The lights were dimmed but the huge king sized bed wasn’t to be overseen. The white sheets gleamed in the little light the lamps gave off.

“Sit down,” Jimmy gestured to the bed but sat down on a red armchair.   
I walked to the bed, still wearing stockings and heels, sitting down on the edge of the bed. The mattress was soft and the sheet felt cold beneath my bare ass. 

Suddenly steps were audible from the main room. Alarmed my eyes flew to Jimmy who just smirked, taking a drag from a cigarette he’d just lit.   
The door opened and Robert stepped in. Instinctively I covered my breasts with both my hands. Robert was humming some tune but stopped as soon as he saw me sitting on the bed.   
What did those two men expect? And why had I let it get this far?   
“Good choice, Jim,” Robert said after looking at me. He slowly approached me.   
But I followed the moves of Jimmy who still was sitting in the armchair, smoking his cigarette and watching the two of us.   
I wanted to grunt in repulsion to the whole situation when Robert’s hands had found mine. 

“Don’t be shy,” he said in a low voice, kneeling down in front of me and kissing me softly. His lips felt warmer than Jimmy’s had and his tongue played differently with mine.  
Reluctantly I laid my hands on his bare shoulders - he wasn’t wearing any top anymore - and pulled him closer to me when I felt his hands on my thighs. He was stroking them, slowly pushing his hands between them.   
His warm kisses wandered down my chin, over my neck where he softly sucked at my skin, making me gasp in surprise.   
His tongue lingered around my right nipple before he kissed down my stomach and eventually ended up with his head between my thighs which he must’ve spread during the kissing.   
I dug my hands into his blond mane when his tongue was caressing my clit whilst he took two fingers to enter me, just to pull them back out.   
“Go on,” I murmured, unwillingly to admit how much he turned me own. Robert chuckled, warm breath rolling over my sensitive skin. But he did as I’d begged and pushed his fingers back into me. Harder this time.   
He started moving them inside me but never stopped kissing and licking my clit at the same time.   
By now I was panting and sure that he’d gotten me more than just a little wet.   
“It's my turn now,” Jimmy suddenly murmured and Robert got up, standing in front of me now. Hesitantly I reached out to open the belt of his pants and pull them down his legs. Throwing a short look at Jimmy I got up, slightly swaying from the alcohol, but my hands rested at the hips of the singer. Robert had locked his blue eyes with mine and a grin formed on his lips.   
“Go on,” he said, looking briefly down at his underwear which was the only clothes left on him.   
“Oh-okay,” I stuttered, pulling them down as well, revealing his length.   
Robert chuckled due to me gasping at the sight of him.   
“Sorry,” I looked up at him again, flinching briefly when Jimmy’s cool hands found my thighs. 

Robert sat down on the bed.   
“Bend over,” Jimmy purred into my ears, still standing behind me. He was close enough as that I could feel his erection pressing through his pants against my ass.   
Doing as I was told, I found myself with my hands laying on Robert’s legs. I looked up to him to find his mouth slightly parted in anticipation. I took his cock into my left hand, slowly moving my hand.   
“Mhmm.. Yes..” he moaned.   
Jimmy’s fingers entered my pussy and I gasped. He moved his fingers torturingly slowly.   
“Jimmy.. please..” I gasped, wanting more. Even if I was unable to see his face I was more than sure that a grin lay on his lips.   
“Be a good girl and return the favor Percy did you,” Jimmy demanded.  
Looking up my eyes found Percy’s and he gave me an encouraging smile.  
Slowing down the movement of my hand I licked over the tip of his cock just to take it into my mouth completely.   
Robert gasped and Jimmy finally slid his fingers completely inside me.   
His movements were faster, more skilled as it seemed.. I wondered whether to him it was like playing the guitar.   
Moaning I wrapped my tongue around Robert’s cock, taking him even deeper into my mouth. The singer moaned. Not very unlike to some of the moans everyone had heard this evening during the concert.  
His hands had softly taken hold of my head, gently guiding my moves. If it was even possible, he got even harder with every thrust, his breath getting faster.   
“Get a grip, Perc’, don’t you dare cumin’ in my girls mouth,” Jimmy growled, removing his fingers from my pussy. But Percy moaned deeply and I could taste the salty bitterness of his cum. Opening my eyes I found him shaking in the aftermath of his orgasm. I swallowed his cum and gently licked his cock.   
He looked down at me, tilting his head, visibly surprised that I didn’t stop pleasuring him - or revealing to Jimmy that he’d just cum. The latter had unzipped his pants, his fingers found my pussy again, just to insert his own cock.   
I moaned in surprise of him entering me. His cool hands grabbed my hips and he moved slowly in and out of me, making me moan. His thrusts got deeper and faster just as Robert was holding my head again, slowly thrusting his newly erection deep into my mouth. I closed my eyes, pleasure filling me, my breath was fast and my heart beat even faster. The blues music was still dripping through the air and Jimmy groaned as my pussy tightened around his cock, his thrusts getting faster and harder.  
“You’re … such… mhmmm, a … good girl,” he moaned, slamming his length deeper into me, hitting my g-spot harder and harder every time. I panted, my lips still around Robert’s cock.   
Opening my eyes, I found him with his head tilted back, eyes closed and mouth slightly apart. He, too, was gasping and moaning. In some way it aroused me even more to now know which of his stage moans were the real ones.

Later I shouldn’t be able to name a specific moment in time but pleasure hit us all at once. Both men were cuming inside me and I came, too. The hot waves of the orgasm washing through every nerve of my body, leaving me dizzy, my fingers dug into Percy’s legs, the taste of his cum on my tongue once more.  
Overwhelmed from my own orgasm I hadn’t swallowed his juice this time and so it was dripping down my chin.   
Jimmy pulled out of me and I slowly got up, licking my lips, just to fall down onto the bed next to Percy. Jimmy did the same, wrapping his arm around my waist. All three of us were drenched in sweat and breathing heavily, shivering in the aftermaths of our orgasms.   
The music had stopped.


	7. Chapter 7

“I think I might go to the bathroom,” I announced, eventually breaking the peaceful silence. I got up and walked slowly towards a door behind which I guessed the bathroom.

My reflection in the huge mirror looked still flushed, hence I turned on the cold water in one of the two sinks and filled my cupped hands with it to splash it into my face when the door got slowly opened.   
Looking up I found Robert relaxed against the door frame, gazing at me. His blond curls were disheveled and he wasn’t wearing anything.  
“Are you in the mood for a bath?” he asked in a low melodic voice.   
I darted a glance at the huge pearl white bathtub that took up a whole corner of the bathroom. The thought was just too alluring.   
Looking back at Robert I nodded. 

The pale pink bubbles of bath foam were softly floating around us and the faint scent of hibiscus and peach filled the air. Steam was ascending from the tub and the dimmed light made Robert’s hair shine even more golden.   
“Jimmy likes you a lot,” he suddenly said, his blue eyes staring into mine, “you should come with us.”  
“Come with you? Like on tour?” I wasn’t sure. After all I hadn’t been a huge fan of this band and this evening’s concert had been astonishing. But my parents would never let me go, though - after all we had winter break.   
“Yes, we’d be amazed,” Robert winked at me. I blushed and looked down, watching bubbles of foam burst.   
This whole evening had turned out very differently than what I’d expected it to be like. Not just that Jimmy was the infamous Jimmy Page, but also the threesome.. Thinking of it I blushed again.   
“Don’t be ashamed, Beth,” Robert’s warm fingers had found my chin and he lifted my head up "you were amazing,“ he whispered, as if he'd heard my thoughts. Then he smirked and leaned closer towards me, "and I think you’re aware of that.”  
I felt that I was blushing again - or still? - but he was right. I knew that my skills weren’t the worst when it came to sex.   
’Am would be very proud of me,’ the thought made me chuckle.   
Robert tilted his head, a questioning expression on his face.   
“I thought of my girl friend, Am, she always mocks me for never going out with boys.. She’s quite the flirt, I guess,” I explained.   
“Sounds like good company,” Robert chuckled, leaning even closer, the tip of his nose stroking my cheek.   
We were looking at each other, his eyes were blue like the ocean and one could get just as lost in them. The warmth of the water intensified the remaining effect of the alcohol I’d consumed and made me tipsy again. Hesitantly I lifted my hands out of the water, laying them on the sides of the blonde’s face just to lean in closer and kiss him gently.   
His hands remained beneath the surface of the water, stroking over my body. He pulled me onto his lap and I moaned lightly when I felt his erection.   
He blinked innocently at me, kissing me again, his hands grabbed my sides and he lifted me gently up to lower me onto his cock.   
A soft moan escaped my lips when I felt him entering me.   
Robert’s warm lips found mine again and we got lost in another kiss, whilst I was moving slowly, feeling him deep and deeper inside myself.   
“Mhmm… yes,” the blonde gasped, his hands on my ass now.   
We got lost in the feeling of pleasure, the warmth of the water and the feeling of the time having stopped in this moment.   
Robert’s fingers dug into the skin of my back when we eventually both came, moaning and gasping, another orgasm floating through both our bodies like a wave, leaving us panting and exhausted in the best way possible. 

Since the water had gotten a bit chilly as time had passed we turned it on again and I slid down from Robert’s lap, laying my left arm around his lower back, leaning against his right side. He lowered his head and kissed me tenderly.   
“Percy, Percy… bathing with my girl?” Jimmy’s voice interrupted our kiss.   
I gasped and turned my head to find the guitarist leaning against the door frame now.   
“Am I interrupting you with something?” Jimmy furrowed a brow, looking at us.   
“Not that I’d know,” Robert declined, smiling at his friend.   
“Let’s get some bloody sleep,” Jimmy yawned, turned on his heels and strolled back to the bed. Thinking about it - sleep wasn’t the worst idea. The effect of the alcohol was gone by now, leaving me exhausted and tired.

The sheets felt soft on my bare skin and the bath had left me with a refreshed feeling. Jimmy’s left arm was wrapped around my waist, Robert’s head rested on my right shoulder, I was laying between them and soon drifted off into a deep and dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Yawning I stretched, my toe touching warm skin. Blinking I opened my eyes, looking around me. The bed and the room I was in weren’t my own. Panic grasped me.   
I looked around. On my left, head buried in the pillow, laid James and to my right there was Robert. And as it seemed I’d touched him cause he was blinking and eventually looking me in the eyes.   
“I’m ..with you? In a hotel?” I whispered in an unbelieving voice. My head hurt like hell but what I recalled from yesterday night seemed almost to surreal to be real.   
“Of course you are,” Robert answered whispering, planting a gentle kiss on my forehead.   
On my left Jimmy was murmuring something. He moved and his naked body wrapped around my small frame. I gasped at the feeling of him.   
“Hangover?” Robert chuckled and I nodded.   
“Let’s get a coffee,” he suggested and swung himself out of bed. I tenderly moved away from the sleeping Jimmy and followed Robert. 

In the main room of the suite I found at least my top and there was a pair of pants hanging over one of the chairs that stood around a huge wooden table. I took the pants and put them on. They were a bit too long but it was alright. Robert strolled out of the bathroom, just dressed in a pair of his slightly too tight jeans.   
He picked up a phone and dialed a number.   
“Yeah - room service to room 207 …ah yes, breakfast … for three people. …no, just knock on the door,” he hung up. 

I was pouring more tea into my cup, mixing it with milk and sugar and putting some baked beans onto my plate.   
“Do you still remember last night?” Robert asked gingerly, taking a bite of his toast with jam.   
“Most of it, yeah,” I blushed when the memories came back.   
“You know.. Because of what happened at the bathroom. …you’re Jimmy’s girl and I shouldn’t have done that. Let’s keep it a secret, ok?” his glance was almost anxious.   
“Oh - of course, yeah that’s fine with me,” I took a bite of my toast onto which I’d put some beans. It tasted like heaven. I wasn’t sure when the last time had been that I’d had real breakfast and not just a cuppa tea, but this food made me forget about every former breakfast anyway. 

“Mornin,” Jimmy’s voice sounded sleepy and he slowly walked to us. He wasn’t dressed at all and his dark hair was disheveled.   
He looked at me, at the pants I was wearing and smiled.   
“They look good on you,” he stated, “too bad that I can’t give them to you..”  
“Wearing Pagey’s stage pants, are ya?” Robert chuckled, now looking down at the pants I'd put on.   
“Oh, I’m sorry.. I..” I stuttered.   
“Nah, it’s alright,” Jimmy sat down next to me, pouring himself a cuppa tea and lighting a cigarette when suddenly someone seemed to slam his fist against the door.   
“PERC’?! Are you in there?” a man’s voice shouted. Laughing Robert stood up and opened the door.   
“Come in, Bonzo,” he held the door open and the drummer stepped into the room. As he saw me a big smile crept onto his mouth.   
“Ah, so you had quite the fun night, I suppose,” he winked at me, “btw Perc’, your ginger was great company. Reminds me of that red snapper and the other ginger at the Edgewater in ‘69,” he started to laugh.   
“Oh no, not that story again,” Robert sighed but Jimmy had joined in into Bonzo’s laughter.   
“C'mon Percy, it’s not our fault that your ginger girls always end up with Bonzo,” Jimmy stubbed out his cigarette.   
I’d been following their conversation, not quite understanding what it was all about. Bonzo who looked at me and said: “Why don’t you guys bring that sweet lady here along? Sure she’s gonna have fun on the continent." 

After the breakfast was over the others left to do their own affairs so that only Jimmy and me were left in his suite.   
Looking at the clock I cursed - it was almost noon and I should’ve been home last night already.   
"Shit, Jimmy, I gotta get home! My parents will kill me,” my voice sounded a bit more panicked than I’d intended it to.   
“Oh, of course, let me give you a ride, ok?” he gave me a warm smile as I started to gather up all my clothes that were still laying on the floor. 

“You really should come on tour with us,” Jimmy had taken my hand as we walked up to my house.   
“Well, I’d love to - but I gotta see whether I can convince my parents,” I looked at him.   
“Don’t worry about that,” he grinned and rang the door bell. 

“Where have you been, young lady?” my mother had opened the door and just as I’d guessed she wasn’t very pleased with my return home just now, “go to your room, I’ll have a word with you later!"   
Doing as she said I left her and Jimmy alone. 

"Shit, shit, shit,” I murmured, sitting on my bed and taking off the clothes to put on fresh ones that wouldn’t smell like cold smoke as bad as the other ones did. From downstairs I could here my mum talking and in between I heard Jimmy’s calm voice.   
I stood in front of my mirror, tying my hair together in a pony tail as I heard my mum’s voice calling me. 

Slowly I walked down the stairs and into the living room, where Jimmy sat on out sofa - legs crossed and a cuppa tea in his elegant hands.   
“Beth, why didn’t you tell me that Jimmy and his friends are all so sophisticated - well, if he’s right and you’re interested in such matters, you might of course go on a city tip through Europe with them,” her was voice soft and Jimmy gave her a warm smile. I had no idea what he’d done to change her whole mindset but whatever it had been, it’d worked.   
“Oh, that would be lovely!” I gave her a big smile, “I can write reports for a magazine, reporting all the things we’re gonna experience!"   
"Alright, but two things - First: you won’t miss out on your exams after the holidays, which means that you’ll be back by then! And secondly: no drugs, do you get me?” her voice was warning but her eyes still were warm.   
I nodded, “Of course, mum.”


	9. Chapter 9

“You can take along your girl friend, Am, if you want to, I’ll order you a cab later, alright?” Jimmy’s voice sounded soft on the phone. My heart had skipped a beat when I heard his voice after picking up the telephone receiver.   
“Oh yes, that sounds good! Till later!” It was afternoon and I sat on my bed and Am sat next to me, outside the snow was falling again.   
Of course I’d given her a call as soon as I knew that my mum would let me join Jimmy on the upcoming tour.   
Incense was burning and she’d brought along some of her records. We were listening to Vol.4 by Black Sabbath.   
“Aaaand?” Am looked at me more than just a little curious, in her hands she held the joint she just had rolled.   
“You can come along tonight!” I gave her a big smile and took the joint, “my dad kills me, if we smoke that in here, Am,” I laughed.   
“I can come along?!” she sounded exited, “oh god, I have to find an outfit..”

I sighed. Sometimes I really couldn’t understand her; in my opinion she always cared a little to much about the way she looked and what guys thought of her. I was satisfied with wearing clothes that made me feel comfortable.   
“But Beth.. I mean.. have you and Jimmy already..” she smirked at me and winked. Thinking of the former night I felt my head turn red, the brightes shade of red. If she only knew..   
“You did!” Am’s eyes started to glow, “tell me all about it! How was he? Oh my god, if he takes you along you’re a groupie now!"   
"My god, Am! Calm down!” I felt a little sorry that I sounded annoyed but sometimes her excitement was just too much for me. Remembering last night a smile grew on my face. They’d been amazing.   
Am went on questioning me about the former night and about the band and everything until she jumped up and declared that it was time for us to get ready. 

“..and you’ll wear the coat again,” Am pointed at the white fur coat. Again she’d lent me some lacy underwear over which I wore long red velvet bootlegged pants and a white crop top with a flower embroidery in red, orange and yellow. Am had braided my hair and done my makeup.   
She wore a blue dress with white polka dots that resembled some kinda 50s style of fashion. She’d made her blonde hair into a fitting hairstyle. 

The cab brought us to Alexandra Palace. Am and me stepped out of it and cold wind wrapped it’s icy fingers around us. The snow scrunched beneath our shoes as we walked to the side entrance. 

Again I pushed the cold bell button down.   
The door got opened.   
“Ah hey, Pagey - your lady friend is here!” Bonzo gave us a big smile, “come on in before you two gals freeze to death!"   
He held the door open for us to step into the warm room. 

I couldn’t tell whether the smell of pot had increased but it certainly wasn’t less than yesterday.  
"Hello, sweetheart,” Jimmy walked towards me. His moves were slow but precise, almost cat-like. His dark hair was made into perfect curls which surrounded his face.  
“Ah, before I forget about it, here –“ he handed us two backstage passes.

“Hey Beth,” Percy waved his hand at me and gave me a warm smile, but his eyes locked with mine. His look let a tingling feeling rush through my gut.   
“And you must be Am,” Jimmy was introducing her to the rest of the band so I took the chance to go to the fridge and get myself and Am a cold beer. 

We sat down on one of the leather sofas again.  
Am leaned in on me, whispering into my ear “Who’s this Jonesy guy?”  
“The bassist, as you can see,” I whispered back, glancing at Jonesy.  
His light brown hair was a bit shorter than Robert’s blond curls. He was playing his bass whilst talking to Bonzo, who was drinking a beer.  
“Do you really have to warm up?” Bonzo laughed, looking at Jonesy’s fingers picking the strings.  
“Well yes..” he answered. They went on talking about cars.

“Another round?” Jimmy was holding the box in his hands again. Only now I noticed how beautifully carved it was. Flowers and dragons were carved into the dark brown wood and painted in red and orange shades.  
“Of course, Pagey – give it to us!” Bonzo joked.  
Again the small wooden box got reached around and everyone was taking one of the pills inside.  
“What’s that stuff, Beth?” I never had heard Am being uncertain about something. It made me feel nice that now it was her asking me something not the other way round like usually.  
“I can’t really say what it was.. it felt like a mixture of.. LSD and speed, I think.. You’ll love it!” I smiled at her and took one, giving her one pill as well before handing the box on to Percy.  
“Thanks, dear,” he winked at me.

The concert was amazing, perhaps even better than the day before. The pill kicked in when the second song began and I had the feeling that the effect of the pill was even stronger than yesterday. The notes of the song hung heavily in the warm air and many people were singing along. Red and yellow tones of the light show were blurring and I seemed to feel the music, eyes closed, vibrating through my whole body.

At the beginning of The Song Remains The Same I opened my eyes to find Robert flipping his hair and glancing at me for a very short moment. 

A warm feeling was rushing through my body and I smiled softly. Am next to me was dancing, her eyes closed. She seemed to be in trance. 

After the concert we walked through the crowd again, soon being in the long, dark hallway.   
“I’m gonna go and look for some restrooms,” Am said to me and walked away.   
I slowly walked through the hallway towards the room where everyone was. I could hear the band laughing and talking and the voices of girls who sounded all very excited.  
What would I do? Going on a tour with them.. Me, the normal Elizabeth Hardmann on tour with Led Zeppelin? That sounded far too surreal. And yet it was what was going to happen. 

“D'ya like it?” Percy’s voice was near me. I looked up to find him standing in front of me. He was already wearing a fur coat, holding mine.   
“Oh yes, it was great!” I smiled at him. He was enchanting me with his warm aura. His blonde curls falling softly over his shoulders and his blue eyes being locked with mine. My stomach was tingling but ..there was Jimmy, he was standing at the end of the hallway, leaning against the door frame, looking at me. His eyes were dark and seemed to follow every move I made.   
“Thanks,” I took my coat, gave Percy another smile and walked up to Jimmy.   
“Ah, Pagey..,” Percy had followed me, “let’s get to the hotel, shall we?" 

Jimmy and I shared a limo with Bonzo. Only when we were already on the road again I remembered Am. Hopefully she got taken along as well.  
”Oh damn you, you totally forgot her,“ my thoughts murmured. But somehow I was sure that she’d find her way to the hotel - or home. She went out way more often than I did..   
Jimmy and Bonzo were talking about the sound onstage so I was looking out of the window. Snow was falling - big, heavy white snowflakes, softly hitting the ground. We were driving very slowly due to the ice on the streets.   
I was lost in my thoughts. Going on tour with them would be great.. But being away from my family.. Well I wouldn’t have to do any homework anymore. And no one would tell me to tidy up my room or to wash the dishes. And no more fights with my mum and my dad about my bad math grades.   
Yes, getting away from all this seemed like the best thing that had ever happened to me. 

"Come, sweetheart,” Jimmy was holding open the door of the limo for me. I crawled out of the car and he wrapped his arm around me, pushing us through a crowd of screaming and cheering girls. Apparently someone had found out at which hotel the band was staying in and had told the other girls.   
Inside the hotel we found Bonzo again. In his company was some brunette girl. She wore a black dress and bright red heels. 

“Do all these girls outside there see me as one of them? As a groupie?” I wondered. They probably did. How could they know how I got to know Jimmy? 

The door opened again and Jonesy and Percy stepped into the lobby. Jonesy’s arm was wrapped around Am’s shoulder and the two of them were talking and laughing. Percy looked first at them, then towards Jimmy and me, rolling his eyes. I laughed. It was no surprise that Am had eventually found someone she’d make out with.   
Some girl had made it inside the hotel and was approaching Percy.   
“Oh my god, oh my god.. I saw you tonight.. you were so amazing..” she wasn’t older than me, rather younger. She wore a short blue skirt and a yellow crop top and just an open coat above it. She must’ve been freezing outside - after all it was cold enough for the snow to remain lying on the streets. 

“Come,” Jimmy said in a low voice and we walked to the elevator. Behind us I could still hear the girl talking to Percy. I wondered whether he’d let her stay the night with him.


	10. Chapter 10

We sat around a table. Somehow everyone had found their way upstairs – whether accompanied by groupies or alone. Am sat next to Jonesy and was giggling and laughing about things he whispered in her ear.  
Bonzo was alone, but he had a bottle of beer standing in front of him. Jimmy sat on my right, his left hand resting on my leg, a bottle of Jack Daniel’s in his right. And on my left there was Percy, talking with the roadie who sat next to him. A giggling blonde was kissing the roadie’s neck, but he didn’t seem to care much. 

Music was playing – someone had tuned in on some radio station that was just playing Christmas songs, but we didn’t care. We all had drunken a lot of alcohol tonight and were just having a good time. Another joint got passed around. But still it was relatively ..innocent - for a band who was rumored to throw TVs out of windows and whatever else.

Perhaps it wasn’t just the radio program, but everyone was already calming down and in some kinda Christmas mood, so there wouldn’t be a big party tonight anymore. Just friends spending the last evening before Christmas together.   
With loads of beer and weed, though.

Somewhen Bonzo suggested to play some game. By that time I was too drunk to fully understand the rules or who would win, but it included cards and when losing certain tasks one had to drink.  
Jimmy leaned in on me, kissing me deeply. His hands grasped my head and he pulled me closer to himself. I moaned softly.  
“C’mon Jim, it’s your turn,” Bonzo roared and gave Jimmy a card. I chuckled and took a sip from his bottle of Jack Daniels. It was strong but it made me feel warm and kinda fuzzy. I liked it.

Turning to Percy I found his blue eyes resting on me. Am had been right – the clothes I was wearing weren’t the worst to show off my shape.  
I smiled at Percy. His look made me even warmer and fuzzier than the alcohol had. It was strong and I couldn’t turn my head away. His eyes were locked with mine and for a split second I could swear that he felt the same feelings like me. I had to fight the urge to lean in on him and kiss him.  
Later I should wonder whether Jimmy had noticed that or whether he’d noticed that Percy tipped his foot against mine under the table and that I softly pushed with mine against it before softly stroking his leg with my foot.  
“Here,” I reached Percy the joint. He took a long drag, blowing rings with the smoke and turning back to the roadie. The moment was over and we played on.

I turned to Jimmy who was smiling at me. He lifted his hand and stroked over my cheek. His fingers were cold, but incredibly soft. He gave me a short kiss before he stood up to leave the room. I followed his movements with my eyes before Bonzo was reaching me another card. 

When Jimmy came back he was bringing along one of his acoustic guitars.  
He started to play Babe I’m Gonna Leave You. The music hung in the air, mixing with the heavy smoke. Soon we all sang along, cheering and partly laughing, but everyone singing as good as possible – Percy excluded, he knew of course how to hit the right notes.  
No one thought of playing the game anymore. We were singing many songs - not only their own ones but also others. Heartbreak Hotel by Elvis and many others. More beer got passed around and another joint rolled. I felt myself getting even more drunk and high than I already was. 

Somewhen I got up, whispering into Jimmy’s ear: “I’ll wait for you in your suite..” Grinning at him and walking out of the room. The hallway seemed endless but at least the air wasn’t 80% smoke mixed with the smell of alcohol. So I actually enjoyed walking back to Jimmy’s suite and thinking of what we would be doing tonight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I opened my eyes. The room was dark and a faint light fell through the window. Jimmy lay next to me on the bed, the blanket covering his slender body. I couldn’t sleep. Thoughts were racing through my mind. It was Percy. In all of them.

Did he sleep with that groupie? She hadn’t been around when we played but I thought I’d seen her in the hallway when I walked back to the suite.. – Were we just friends or more? – Could I flirt with him or would that be inappropriate in front of Jimmy? – Did I really belong to Jimmy? We didn’t know each other for a long time, yet so much had already happened.

A sigh escaped my mouth as I slowly crawled out of the bed, carefully not to wake up Jimmy. I tiptoed over the cool floor to the door. Shortly before reaching it I grabbed Jimmy’s black jacket that hung over one chair and put it on. I was only wearing my panties and this jacket now, but I felt okay with it. I’d just go for a walk through the hallways and smoke one or two cigarettes before crawling back into bed.

The light in the hallway was blinding. My eyes needed some time to adjust to it. I searched in Jimmy’s pocket for his pack of cigarettes and I found it. Fiddling the packet out of the pocket my fingers touched something cold, wrapping them around it I pulled it out as well. It was a key. A small one, too small for a door. Big enough for a box or a suitcase, perhaps. I’d ask Jimmy what the key meant, next morning.

The smoke was filling my lungs as I inhaled deeply. It felt strangely refreshing. I slowly walked through the hallway until I found a small place with a big armchair, right next to a window. I found a light switch on the wall next to the armchair and switched off the light in the hallway. Darkness surrounded me, only the light from the street lamp in front of the hotel fell through the window.  
I curled up in the armchair and watched the snowflakes fall outside. They were glittering like little pieces of silver in the golden light of the street lamp.  
It seemed perfectly peaceful. – If one ignored the sex moans which came out of one of the suite-doors along the hallway and the music that was faintly audible from another door. I took another drag from the cigarette.  
A crack was audible – a door got opened, the music got louder, a second crack – the door was closed again and the music silenced.

The sound of feet on the floor got slowly louder, but I didn’t turn around. I felt comfortable in the armchair and who knows – perhaps it was just Bonzo or Mr. Grant.  
I could hear the person stumble and swear – just now I remembered that –whoever it was – was walking through a dark corridor.

The steps were very close to me now, I heard the person cough. It sounded like –  
“Beth is this you?” Percy’s soft voice hung in the chilly air like the smoke of my cigarette, perhaps mixing with it.  
“Well yes,” I turned around and smiled at him. His face looked beautiful in the faint light. His golden curls surrounded it perfectly, making him look somewhat angelic.  
“Come, sit down,” I stood up and let him sit down on the armchair before I sat down on his lap. My back leaned against his chest and he wrapped his arms around me from behind, resting his hands on my lap. My right foot was softly stroking his legs. His warmth was all around me and his scent mixed with the smoke of my cigarette. After one last drag I stubbed it out in the ashtray that stood on a small side-table on the right of the armchair.  
“Why do you walk through the corridors?” I asked him whispering. He rested his chin on my right shoulder, his fingers moving over my hands.  
“I got bored..” he whispered.  
“Did you… did you take the girl along?” I sounded anxious and I scolded myself for that. He was just a friend, right?  
“Well, it would’ve been a lonely night, wouldn’t it? Jimmy rarely invites me to his ..pleasures,” his voice was low. I felt a pang of pain in my chest, realising that yes, of course he'd taken the gril with him.  
“Hm,” I nodded gently, closing my eyes and leaned my head back against his shoulder. He felt warm and soft and like home.

When I woke up again the sun was already dawning over London. Percy’s arms were still wrapped around me and he was sleeping, his breath rolling over my skin.  
“Oh shit,” I murmured. I had to get back to Jimmy before he’d wake up.  
“Robert,” I whispered, turning around. I gently stroked with my fingers over his right cheek. His skin felt cool and a bit scratchy – he wasn’t shaved. I had to smile when he slowly opened his eyes.  
“Beth,” his voice was soft and his blue eyes seemed to look right into my soul. A warm feeling spread inside my chest.  
“I’ve got to get back – to Jimmy,” I whispered and slowly got up. I had to stretch myself once I stood on the floor again.  
Percy looked at me and a smile grew on his face.

“You’re a beauty, Beth,” his voice was warm, the smile echoing in it.


	11. Chapter 11

As I walked into Jimmy’s suite I found him still curled up beneath the blanket, snoring gently. A soft smile grew on my face. I tiptoed closer to the bed, trying my best not to wake him. In the dim light that was shining through the window I could see his face. He looked calm and peaceful. Almost angelic with his dark hair surrounding his face in soft waves. My heart was beating fast - he was perfect. And even when asleep his dark aura was surrounding him. I slipped beneath the blankets and closed my eyes. Soon I faded into a deep and dreamless sleep. 

Tender fingers wandered over my side, up to my left breast, caressing me gently. I blinked, the daylight was blinding but also filling the room with an almost golden shine. Jimmy was laying on my left side, his head upon his right hand, his left hand wandering over my body. I smiled and unwontedly moaned as he massaged my breast again.  
“Good morning, beauty,” he purred, smirking as he rolled over to now be above me. Jimmy’s dark hair was surrounding our faces as he leaned down to kiss me. His lips felt warm as they pressed against mine, his tongue sliding over my lips. A hot tingling feeling swept through my whole body, making my heart pound faster, as we intertwined our tongues in a passionate and hungry kiss. He’d lowered his whole body, grinding against me, letting me feel his erection.  
“Oh Jimmy,” I moaned, a smile growing on my face as he moved himself against my body.  
“Come,” Jimmy suddenly pulled away from me and stood up, just to take my hand and pull me out of bed as well. He walked me over to the table that stood right in front of the large window.  
“Bend over the desk,” he whispered darkly. I did as I got told, slowly bending over it an placing my lower arms and palms on the cold wooden surface, trembling as my breasts touched the surface. I could hear Jimmy step up to me and felt his warm and elegant hands at my waist, pushing down my panties, leaving my ass bare in front of him. I gasped.  
“Where have you been tonight?” his voice was hard and cold.  
“With… with Percy,” I stuttered.  
“Oh, we’re you?” his voice was cold and I could hear him walk away. As he returned to me he chuckled softly and then something crashed on my ass. I flinched.  
“Ouch! - Nothing happened between us,” I moaned.  
“Oh, sure,” his voice was low and whatever he was holding crashed down on me again. I gasped. Even though it hurt it felt strangely pleasing.  
It made me moan.  
“Do you like that, Beth?” Jimmy whispered, letting whatever he had there crush down on my ass again and again - I could feel myself grow wet.  
The window let me see all those floors down to watch people walking over the streets, carrying Christmas trees and trying to avoid as much of the snow on the sidewalk as possible. Another hit from Jimmy interrupted my observation.  
“Please..just.. fuck ..me,” I panted and turned my head to Jimmy who was laying his violin bow aside. He’d been spanking me with the wooden side of his bow? That was pretty ... crazy.  
“You want to get fucked?” the guitarist whispered into my ear. The fingers of his right hand were moving over my body, squeezing my breasts, wandering further down, over my ribs an eventually between my legs.  
“Please,” I turned my head again to look him in the eyes. They were the color of emerald, his gaze was dark, sending a prickling feeling through my stomach. Jimmy's fingers slid inside me.  
“Mhmm, yes,” I moaned softly. Our eyes were still locked. The moves of his fingers were delicate - fast and precise. He was driving me over the edge in a matter of seconds. But just before I was to cum he stopped.  
“Go on,” I groaned pleadingly. Jimmy chuckled as his fingers returned to caressing my clit before he pulled them out of me, just to enter me with his cock. Another moan escaped my parted lips, he felt good inside me. My whole body was heated up and tingling from the sensations and feelings that rushed through it.  
Jimmy placed his hands on my waist and pushed his cock deeper inside me. And deeper with every further thrust.  
“Mhmm, girl.. You’re tight,” he purred. His hands were moving slowly over my back. He scratched me, evoking another moan. Every one of his thrusts pushed me against the edge of the table. But the sensation of Jimmy’s cock entering me again and again was stronger than the pain of slamming against the hard edge of the table. I felt close to cuming.  
“Faster, please..” I whispered huskily. He laughed, his voice husky as he sped up.  
“Mhmm, yes.. Jimmy!” I gasped, my fingers scratching over the wooden surface of the table trying to find hold on it. Jimmy’s hot breath rolled over my back as he was thrusting in and out of me harder and faster with every move. He was gasping and I could feel the heat of his body radiate through me. His fingers dug into my back and a low moan escaped his mouth as my muscles tightened around his length. I moaned deeply as I felt my orgasm washing though my body like a hot wave, moaning Jimmy came inside me.  
“I love you,” he whispered gasping as he pulled out of me.


	12. Chapter 12

I had helped Jimmy to pack his suitcases and we’d left the suite.  
“Where do you live, actually?” I asked Jimmy as we walked down the long hallway to the elevator that’d bring us down to the lobby.  
“I’ve got a house right here in London, I think you’ll like it,” he smiled at me. 

“Ah, there they are!” the rest of the band stood, accompanied by some roadies and Peter Grant in the lobby, Am was leaning against Jonesy and Percy was walking towards us as we got out of the elevators.   
He hugged Jimmy and me tightly and gave us a big smile.   
“I wish ya two a nice Christmas,” his voice sounded cheerfully.   
“Thanks,” I smiled widely.   
When everyone had wished everyone else a merry Christmas, our ways parted as we left the hotel.   
A dark limousine drove us to the house that Jimmy had told me of.   
It was a huge mansion. Built out of red bricks and having a small tower it looked really impressive.   
“The infamous Tower House,” Jimmy proudly announced, “William Burges, a Victorian architect, built it for himself. He also died in it after having caught a chill while he’d been on a tour of work at Cardiff. Oscar Wilde was among his last visitors."   
Jimmy’s eyes had began to sparkle as he was telling me about the history of his house. I’d heard that he was rumored to be into the occult and other dark things but somehow I hadn’t really believed it. Until now. 

After Jimmy had showed me around the house I was stunned. It was magnificent. Every room was decorated in another way but with so many details that it was simply overwhelming. 

Actually the house made me feel a little bit like being in a museum - everything looked kinda old and fragile and I didn’t dare touching anything. It made me wonder how Jimmy could live here.   
"I’ve got a small flat, as well,” he said as if he’d read my thoughts.   
“Ah - okay… Uhm.. would you mind.. could.. could we perhaps stay there? As beautiful as this house is it somehow reminds me of a museum..” I looked down. But Jimmy was laughing and I could feel his hand under my chin, lifting it up.   
“Of course we can - and we will,” he was still smiling. 

Back in his black car Jimmy leaned over to me, “You know what? Let’s go downtown.. I want to get you something for Christmas!”, he proposed.   
“You don’t have to,” I protested. After all the fact that he’d take me along during their tour next year was an amazing present already, “also - didn’t you already give me that record?”  
“But I want to,” Jimmy smiled and leaned in closer, the tip of his nose gently stroking over my cheek, “also, you deserve way more than just some record,” he whispered, lifting his left hand and tenderly stroked back a strand of hair, that had fallen into my face, then he kissed me. His lips felt warm and soft, embracing mine in a passionate kiss. Our tongues intertwined ravenously, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me.   
He was the most amazing person I’d ever met, so far. 

Snowflakes were wafting through the air again as we reached the center of the city. I loved London in the snow. The white, glistening snowflakes covered all the black and the city looked much lighter and less grey than it usually did during the winter months.   
Jimmy had taken my hand and squeezed it gently. People were hustling and bustling around us, everyone still looking for Christmas presents.   
“Sorry to destroy the mood but it looks stressful, to join them all in the stores,” I said, looking up at Jimmy who laughed.   
“Well, you’re right, we should go somewhere else,” he kissed my cheek gently and we walked through the crowded streets.

“You look fantastic!” Jimmy’s eyes were sparkling as he looked at me. We’d made it through the crowds to a smaller side street where there weren’t as many people as on the bigger streets. Jimmy had led me to a store that was selling lingerie. And even if I’d protested to try something on – everything was painfully expensive – he’d gotten me to put on a red bra with black embroidered flowers and the matching panties and a garter belt. Admittedly, he was right – I indeed looked fantastic in the lingerie he’d picked for me.  
“Oh sweetheart, that makes you look absolutely stunning!” the saleslady that had helped me finding the fitting pieces had come to us again and looked at my reflection in the mirror.  
“Well, thanks,” I felt that I blushed and looked down.  
“Are you gonna take it?” she asked in a kind tone.  
“Uhm.. I don’-“ but Jimmy cut me off, “yes, we’re gonna take it!”

“Jimmy! I can never pay that back!” I moaned as soon as we left the store.  
“That’s the ‘thank you’ I wanted to hear,” he chuckled and turned at me, his eyes locked with mine, “well, I know a way that you could pay it back..” Jimmy’s voice was husky and I knew exactly what he meant.  
“Uhm, would you mind me going home once more to pack my bag and so on.. and well, it’s Christmas after all - hey, why don’t you join us tonight?,” I gave Jimmy a big smile. He furrowed his brows, but after a while he grinned and nodded.  
“Yes, why not – could be fun, right? – So, who’s coming, tonight?” he sounded really interested.  
“Hmm, my uncles and aunts, my cousins Meredith and Sandra…”  
“Well then, let’s go and get them some presents!” he really seemed to be in high spirits.


	13. Chapter 13

It was five past six and my mum, my cousin Sandra and me were in the kitchen, preparing the Christmas dinner.  
“You invited James over for dinner? Oh, that’s lovely!” my mum was filling Brussels sprouts into a big bowl.  
“What James?” my cousin Sandra had been decorating the dinner table and now stepped up to my mum and me, to get the bowl my mum had just filled.  
“Oh, a wonderful charming young man who occurs to be Elizabeth’s new friend,” my mum smiled widely. Wow, she was really smitten with Jimmy.   
“You’ve got a boyfriend?!” Sandra sounded more than surprised.  
“Sandra, please,” my mum laid a hand on Sandra’s arm, “it’s a good friend of Beth’s.”

“What does he do?” Sandra asked eagerly, ignoring my mum.  
“He makes music..” I mumbled. Perhaps it hadn’t been the best idea to invite him over.  
“Sandra, dear, would you come and please sit down, dinner’s almost ready!” her mother, my aunt Emilia, announced. And Sandra walked out of the kitchen, murmuring something I didn’t catch anymore.

Just when we had all sat down and started eating, the doorbell rang.  
“I’ll go,” my mum got up, a big smile on her lips, and headed for the door. I had to smile as well. It was nice to know that she liked Jimmy that much.  
When she entered the room with Jimmy, Sandra and Meredith dropped her cutlery as well as her jaws. After seeing the reactions of their daughters, uncle Peter and aunt Emilia turned at each other than back to us.  
“Look at his hair,” hissed uncle Peter, turning to my aunt. My mum didn’t take notice the reactions but began to introduce everyone to Jimmy. The first to move again was Sandra - she turned her head to me, an unbelieving expression on her face.  
“JIMMY PAGE?!” Meredith squealed.  
“You know that man?!” uncle Peter turned to her now, his gaze unbelieving as if the worst thing that could happen to his daughter was to recognize the long-haired lead guitarist of one of the most famous rock bands.  
I turned my head to Jimmy and gave him an excusing smile. 

After Meredith’s outburst and uncle Peter’s reaction the rest of my family looked at him with more interest now.  
“Sit down, sit down,” my mum pointed at the empty chair next to me and Jimmy took a seat.  
“Beth! Why didn’t you.. oh my.. this is.. ..too much,” Meredith fainted. I sighed and Jimmy chuckled.  
“Well, who are you, Mr. …Page?” uncle Peter asked Jimmy whilst his wife hurried over to Meredith, stroking the cheek of her daughter.  
“Uhm.. the guitarist of a rock band and as it seems your daughters know us,” Jimmy answered, shrugging his shoulders.  
“My …- “ Peter turned to Sandra who was looking at Jimmy, “Sandra, what’s that all about?” his voice was stern now.  
“This.. this is..” she stuttered.  
“..the guitarist of Led Zeppelin,” Jimmy finished her sentence.  
“The music of the devil,” aunt Emilia shrieked, giving Jimmy a look that – if looks could kill – would’ve definitely killed him. Then she turned back to look at Meredith who had opened her eyes again.  
"How can you allow your daughter to have contact with auch people?!", aunt Emilia looked at my mother in horror, "let alone invite them over for Christmas dinner?"  
My mum gave Jimmy an excusing look, her sister and her husband – uncle Peter, had always been very religious and Sandra and Meredith went to a Catholic school, in order to become “well behaving, devout young women”. But judging by their reaction that school didn’t really seem to pay off.  
My father hadn’t said a word, yet. But now he got up announcing, “I’ll go and get another bottle of wine,” and he left the room.

“Emi, please, it’s Christmas,” my mum’s voice sounded harsh.  
“Yes, it’s the celebration of the birth of Jesus and we celebrate with .. one of these blasphemous, obscene ..- “  
“Emilia!” my mother had cut off her sister’s word, “this is our house and you’ll be friendly to our guests!”  
Jimmy looked at me and I gave him another weak smile.  
“Does anyone want more wine?” my dad had come back with the new bottle of wine and I lifted my glass.

Eventually we all got back to talking about normal things, plans for the next year and what we had accomplished this year.


	14. Chapter 14

[March 1973]

We all sat in a jet that was carrying us to Denmark. I recalled that neither Jimmy nor me or my parents had told uncle Peter, aunt Emilia and my cousins about me joining Led Zeppelin on their tour.  
The band was laughing and talking about what they did during their time off. I looked out of the window. Sea - all one could see out of the window was the sea ten kilometers beneath us or some clouds. My stomach felt weird and I turned my head away from the window – I didn’t like to think about what would happen if the jet would crash now. I’d never liked flying that much.

“May I?” Percy had approached me at my seat at the very end of the little machine and pointed at the empty seat next to mine.

“Of course,” I smiled at him. I’d missed his warm and friendly attitude during the past months. Sure, it was great to be around Jimmy but Robert was such a great friend and… pictures of the night that we spent together in the bathtub at the hotel in London flashed through my mind.. I shook my head, trying to shake them off. Friends. We should just be friends.  
Percy sat down next to me, leaning in on me.  
“How’s our lil’ lady doin’?” he asked softly.  
“Quite well, except for the feeling in my stomach – as much as I love the take-off, I’m not the biggest fan of flights in general.” I gave him a weak smile.  
“Well, you better adjust to that – we’ll fly a lot.. But it gets better, I promise,” he laid his hand on mine and gave me a warm and reassuring smile.  
“Folks were surprised that you ’n’ Jim are still …” with a look at my face Percy didn’t finish the sentence, but I knew too well what he would’ve said. I was way too long around by now to just be the groupie for one or two nights.  
“But I’m glad to see you!” Percy’s eyes sparkled and he softly rubbed over my hand with his fingers.

We had checked in to our hotel, dropped our bags there and were now all walking through Copenhagen, looking for a bar to drink a beer or two.  
I was glad that I’d taken along my warm jacket since it was still cold outside.

We went to the free town of Christiana. Something like a hippie city within Copenhagen. It was beautiful. There were many colorful buildings and so many people walking around in colorful clothes and with long hair.

I felt like we’d bought enough drugs for the next weeks, in Christiana. Now we all were sitting in a small pub that we’d come across on our way trough Christiana. The light was dim and the sweet smell of weed hung in the air. Percy was rolling a joint and Bonzo and Richard Cole were talking about having to find some girls for the nights. Fun and booze, as they called it. 

I hadn’t seen Jimmy since we’d left the main street of Christiana. He’d wanted to stay there for some more time, browsing through book stores and looking for new records he hadn’t heard of, yet.   
Percy handed me the joint, “Ladies first,” he pulled a lighter out of his pocket and gave me a light.   
The stuff was good. Really good. Almost immediately I felt its effect. I stared at the candle that stood in the middle of the table. The flame seemed to dance to the music that was playing in the background. 

“Everything still alright?” a waitress had come over. Bonzo and Cole ordered another beer and I ordered a glass of Jack Daniel’s and Coke.  
“Vodka ‘n orange juice, please,” Percy gave the waitress a warm smile. She blushed, nodded and left our table.  
“Making girls blush again, are ya?” I jokingly poked Robert’s arm and handed him the joint. By now I felt very warm and almost as if I and the things around me would melt together, becoming one. I really was high..  
“How 'bout you, Beth?” Percy’s eyes searched and found mine.  
“Huh?”  
“How have you been, over the holidays, I mean,” his voice was soft.  
“Ah, quite alright, I guess. Convincing my family that going on tour with you guys will do me no harm,” I gave him a big smile, “so what did you do?”  
“Spent some time with my family, too..” he looked down. 

“Here you go, sweethearts,” the waitress had come back and put our drinks onto the table.

“Your family - like your parents?” I asked him as she was gone again.  
“Well, no.. With my wife and my daughter,” he answered reluctantly.  
“Your…?! Oh.. okay,” I must’ve looked very puzzled cause he leaned in on me, laying his hand on mine.  
“Beth, don’t be mad at me,” he whispered.  
“I.. I just didn’t think that you.. I mean..” I looked at him. He seemed all calm and patiently waiting for me to go on, “ugh.. This might sound weird or stupid now.. But in the hotel.. the bath.. It felt so - complete.. But I can’t.. I mean, I’m with Jimmy anyway..”  
“You can’t what?” he asked.  
“I really like you.. I mean, perhaps more than just in a friendship kinda way. And you seemed as if…you felt the same, during that night and in general..” I looked down. God, what had I gotten myself into?   
“Do you wanna say that you’ve got feelings for me?” he’d softly laid his fingers under my cheek and lifted my head up, locking eyes with me.  
“I know that I feel for you more than just ..friendship kinda feelings. But you know, I love Jimmy and..” I sighed, at least he wasn’t mad at me, “I’m confused. You know, I’m happy with him but at the same time I like you.. that much.. and I don’t wanna annoy you, cause you’re a great friend.. and -” but I couldn’t go on since he had leaned in close enough to kiss me.  
“You’re wonderful, Beth. And …I feel the same as you, you know? I love my wife, Maureen, but well, you just said it all..” he whispered as we broke the kiss. I looked up to see whether anyone had noticed.  
Bonzo, Cole and Peter were still talking about the European girls. But Jonesy’s eyes met mine and he raised an eyebrow. I gave him a weak smile. 

“Beth,” Percy gently squeezed my hand and I looked at him again, “I want you to know that this is not just some affair, you mean something to me, okay?” I nodded. My heart was beating fast. He felt the same..!

Fuck, what had I gotten myself into? Jimmy wouldn’t be amused about that, but then again… it was Percy.. 

Bonzo, Cole and Grant somewhen left the pub to went looking for a cathouse. Jonesy, Percy and me decided to head for the hotel since Jimmy still hadn’t turned up, yet and we doubted that he still would. 

“Listen, folks, whatever you’re doing there - it is not my business. But Beth, don’t mess around with Jimmy, he can get furious. And Percy - the same goes for you.. I won’t say anything, but be careful, you two,” Jonesy said as we stood in the elevator. I nodded and mouthed a 'Thank You’ in his direction.  
The doors slid open and Jonesy left the elevator. Percy’s room was on the next floor so we waited for the doors to close.  
Percy locked his eyes with mine. Both of us were slightly drunk, high from the weed and still holding hands. He pulled me closer and kissed me. His hands tracing over my sides and then down to my ass.  
He softly squeezed me before pulling me closer, our tongues intertwining in a ravenous kiss. 

I walked my way to the record player that Percy always brought along on tour and put on a record.  
My jacket was lying on the floor and I spun around in circles, swaying to the crackling sound of the music. Percy had locked the door and walked towards me. He took my hands and we danced a slow dance.  
“Come,” he whispered and led me to the bed where I sat down whilst he lit some candles. I pulled my pack of cigarettes out of my pocket and lit one. 

Percy sat down next to me on the bed. I looked up. The warm light of the candles made his hair look even more golden than it already did. I reached out and brushed a strand behind his ear. His blue eyes were again locked with mine.


	15. Chapter 15

Percy sat down next to me on the bed. I looked up. The warm light of the candles made his hair look even more golden than it already did. I reached out and brushed a strand behind his ear. His blue eyes were again locked with mine.

Raindrops of a heavy thunder storm were crashing against the closed windows and from time to time there was the rumbling sound of thunder.  
I got up and turned the record around. On my way back to the bed I stubbed out the cigarette in the ashtray that stood on the table.  
Slowly I made my way back to the bed. Suddenly I felt Robert’s warm hands on my hips. My eyes found his again and he smirked as he pulled me on his lap. I laid my hands around his neck and leaned in on him. His lips found mine and our tongues intertwined in a hungry kiss.

“I missed you, Beth..” he whispered huskily in between kisses.  
“As did I, darling,” I answered and pushed him down onto the bed. I smirked as my hands wandered over his chest. Percy’s velvet blouse felt soft under my fingertips and I slowly undid the buttons of it.   
He pulled off my top and unclasped my bra, throwing both out of the bed. After caressing my breasts his hands had wandered over my body and slowly down to my jeans.  
With a sudden move he turned us around, me laying on my back now. He undid my jeans and pulled them off my legs. His hands softly slid over my legs, pushing them apart and Percy started kissing the inner sides of my thighs. Gentle kisses that seemed to make my skin feel hot. I felt his warm breath rolling over my skin. One of his hands had found its way up to my panties and his fingers began to tenderly rub my clit through my panties. I let out a moan and Percy chuckled, before he went on kissing my thighs, his lips moving closer to my sex.  
His fingers pulled down my panties and I could feel his breath rolling over my sex. He licked over my clit, making me moan again.  
“Good girl,” Percy’s voice sounded husky.  
The sensation of feeling his tongue circle around my clit again made my insides tingle.  
I moaned, bucking my hips. His tongue wandered to my entrance, dipping in and out of my pussy.   
I closed my eyes and relaxed. What he did felt just great and it let warmth rush through my body. I could feel myself getting wet. My breath fastened as Percy began to gently stroke my sex with one finger while he continued to lick my clit.   
Eventually he slid two fingers into my wet sex. I let out another moan. He knew what he did and he was damn good at it.   
My breath grew even faster and I felt that I was getting closer to reaching the edge. Just then Percy pulled away his fingers and crawled over me.   
I groaned, displeased and he chuckled. My fingers found their way down to his belt. I could feel his bulge pressing against his tight jeans. He moaned as my fingers stroked his erection. I opened his pants and he pulled them off. 

His hands grabbed my thighs and he softly spread them before he entered me. I groaned, breathing in deeply as he began to slowly move in and out of me.   
“Oh girl,” he breathed, moving faster, I felt his thrusts getting deeper and harder. I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer, kissing him again. His tongue played with mine and I let out moans of pleasure. His blond curls were brushing over my skin.  
“Harder,” I groaned, feeling my muscles tense around his dick. I closed my eyes and let my head fall back onto the pillow.   
My body began to fill with warmth and I knew I was getting close to my orgasm. Percy, too, let out a moan with every thrust and my fingers dug into his shoulders. His hot breath rolled over my skin.   
My muscles clenched around him as I came, letting out a long husk moan. Percy went on fucking me, harder and harder with every thrust.   
“Oohhh… goood… Beth..” he groaned, moaning deeply and finally collapsing on me as he came, too. 

He softly rolled off of me and we laid next to each other. Sweaty, exhausted and very satisfied.   
I turned my head around to kiss him.   
“You were great,” I murmured, “..I’ll be right back.” I got up, my legs feeling shaky, and walked over to the bathroom.

When I got out again I tiptoed back to the bed and joined him under the blanket, that Percy had already crawled under. I cuddled up on him and softly stroked over his chest with my hand.   
“I love you,” I whispered.   
Percy’s hand stroked over my cheek, “I know,” he answered, gently kissing my forehead. I drifted off into a deep and dreamless sleep.

The Sunlight that shone through the window woke me up. It let Percy’s leonine mane shine golden. A smile crept onto my lips.   
I turned around to glance at the clock. Damn, almost ten already. I gently kissed Percy’s cheek before I crawled out of bed, putting on the clothes I could find - the jacket that hung over one of the chairs, my panties and my jeans. 

Gently I opened the door and slid outside onto the hallway. Searching through the pockets of my jacket I found the key for Jimmy’s and my room. I pulled it out, read the number and slowly made my way down the hallway towards the room.  
When I was almost in front of the room it's door got opened. I froze.   
In front of me stood Jimmy, eyeing me up and down then raising an eyebrow.  
“Where have you been?” his voice was cold.


	16. Chapter 16

“Come!” Jimmy harshly grabbed my arm and pulled me through the open door of his room. I closed the door behind me and turned around to face Jimmy. He looked furious. 

“What the hell is going on?!” he hissed.  
“I… -”  
“Do you think I don’t notice what you’re doing?! It’s been going on for months now that you’re flirting with him..” he interrupted me. His voice was sharp and cold.  
“Jimmy, I…”  
“What?!” he snapped.  
“I’m sorry.. I didn’t think..”  
“Yes. Exactly. You did not think,” he was furious. I felt my eyes watering. It hurt me to see him that angry. The feelings I felt for him were so strong. As they were for Percy.  
“No.. I … I just thought..” I whisked the tears off of my face, “you seemed like you were alright with it..” I groaned. That wasn’t how I had imagined it all to turn out. Why was he so angry now? After all there had been that threesome with Percy right onour first night together.. Jimmy wouldn’t have done that if he wouldn’t wanted Percy to touch me.. or would he?  
“It’s me who decides what’s alright, not you.. and if you’re trying to sabotage my band..” he growled.  
“I’m not! Why should I?” by now I couldn’t stop the tears anymore that were streaming down my face. I reached out to hug him, but he pushed me away.   
“It took me a long time to build that all up and I won’t let some ..girl destroy it!”  
”Jimmy - let me explain..” I whined.  
“Leave it be,” his voice was icy and he turned around.  
“Jimmy! Please..!” I cried, once more reaching out for him, but again he pushed my arms away.  
“Don’t you understand it? For god’s sake, no!” he said sternly and walked away. 

I leaned against the door and slowly let myself slide onto the floor. As soon as I sat, my back leaning against the door, I wrapped my arms around me legs, buried my head on my knees and cried. I felt devastated, broken and empty.   
Jonesy had been right, it echoed in my head, he had told me to be careful for Jimmy would be furious. But I hadn’t been careful. I hadn’t thought that Jimmy would ever find out. Nor that he’d be that furious.  
He was such a wonderful person. I just couldn’t bare the thought of losing him because of something like that. Because of feelings that just .. had happened.

After some minutes I felt that I couldn’t stay here anymore. I couldn’t stay with that guitarist that had treated me so badly. I felt sick.   
Slowly I got up and opened the door. I walked out onto the hallway and just followed it, exploring the hotel.  
Walking through the corridors calmed me down a bit and eventually the tears stopped streaming down my cheeks. I wiped my nose and wiped away the tears. Life would go on. The tour would go on. Jimmy couldn’t be mad at me forever. He had to calm down again. 

In the evening we gathered in the lobby of the hotel to head to the K.B. Hallen, tonight’s venue. I hadn’t seen Jimmy all day. When I had returned to our suite to get changed into the clothes for tonight’s show he hadn’t been there and according to the others, they hadn’t seen him either.   
He was the last to arrive at the lobby. His hair looked perfect and in one hand he held the stage clothes he’d wear tonight. He didn’t look at me. I was sure that the others had to feel the tense atmosphere, but no one said anything and we left for the limos.


	17. Chapter 17

The Danish loved Led Zeppelin. Most of the ones standing in the first rows were singing along to the songs. But I still hurt. I had managed to take along a bottle of Jack Daniel’s and was drinking. Most of all I wished that it never happened. The argument, Jimmy being so cold, angry and disappointed.

When the concert was over I slowly walked backstage, taking along a girl - Maria - with whom I’d been sharing the Jack Daniel’s.

“Oh my, thank you so much!” she gave me a big smile and I nodded. She was a head shorter than me, had blonde finely braided hair and wore a green dress along with brown leather boots. She had told me that her sister had run away with Deep Purple last year and she planned to join Led Zeppelin. First I had wondered whether I should tell her about Jimmy and him being seemingly unpredictable but then I didn’t. She was kind and I wouldn’t mind her joining us in the road.  
The band liked her immediately. Most of all Jonesy. I had joined them and gotten into the same limo that should take us to some “amazing pub for after-show parties”, according to Cole.  
Maria and Jonesy were talking about books on meditation and out of body experiences.  
“What are you interested in, Beth?” she turned to me.  
“..well, I think what you spoke about - meditation - that’s really interesting.. But I’m also interested in mind altering plants,” I grinned and she began to laugh.  
“Yeah, that’s pretty cool!” she nodded, „my parents had a small garden, well - it was basically my garden, so I planted a lot of different stuff.“

Cole had been right - the pub was amazing. When we arrived there were already a bunch of girls, obviously fans, that immediately tried to get a hold of the musicians.  
Inside the pub psychedelic rock music was playing and the smell of weed hung in the air. I sat down at some table and Maria and Jonesy accompanied me. We ordered Vodka with orange juice and Maria began to roll a joint. She looked up at me, her green cat like eyes darting into mine and I smiled. I felt that she‘d be a great friend. Thinking of Am I felt an ache in my chest.

„So, I suppose he did find out, huh?“ Jonesy suddenly turned to me.  
„Yeah.. You were right. He‘s absolutely furious..“ I nodded and took a sip of my drink, „is he always like that?“  
„..He can be quite possessive, I suppose,“ Jonesy nodded.  
„It wasn‘t just about that.. He kinda freaked out, accusing me I‘d wanna destroy the band and whatnot,“ I sighed.  
„Huh? Well, I wouldn‘t have thought that, but yeah.. He‘s ..controlling,“ Jonesy nodded and laid a hand on my arm, „it won‘t last forever.“ He gave me a smile.  
„I hope so.“  
„What are you guys talking about?“ Maria asked, raising an eyebrow at me.  
„I‘ll tell you later,“ I promised her and took the lit joint that she held into my direction.

We talked and drank a long time. I grew to like Jonesy a lot. He was smart, very polite and knew a lot of things. He told about his time as a studio musician and about the plans he‘d have if he was to compose an album - the different piano styles he‘d like to have in the songs and what he could do to make the bass lines more interesting.  
„What are your plans for the future, Beth?“ he tilted his head a bit, his eyes shimmering in the dim and flickering light that the candle on our table gave off.  
„I‘m not decided, yet,“ I answered, thinking, „perhaps something in the field of music journalism? Or photography.“  
„Music journalism?“ he chuckled, „the critics despise our work.“  
„But we love it,“ Maria gave him a big warm smile.  
„Thanks, dear,“ Jonesy returned the smile and winked at her, „and we enjoy the company of such nice people like you.“

When we left for the hotel I noticed that Jimmy wasn‘t around, but I didn‘t mind. I was swaying - the weed took its toll - and in a way I was actually glad that he wasn‘t around.  
„Sweatheart,“ Percy had walked towards me and linked his arm with mine, „why did Pagey freak out on me?“ His eyes were locked with mine and a confused look laid on his face.  
„I ran into him when I left your room this morning..“ I noticed that I sounded drunk.  
„Oh..“  
„Hmm,“ I nodded, throwing my arms around Percy‘s neck and pulling him towards myself. He laughed and kissed me. A moan escaped my mouth. At least he wasn‘t angry with me.  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jonesy looking at us and shaking his head. There was no need for him to do so, though, I knew that what I was doing wasn‘t the smartest thing, but it sure as hell felt great.  
„So, who‘s the girl you brought along that Jonesy is smitten with, now?“ Percy asked as our lips parted and we walked on.  
„Maria,“ I answered, „she loves the music - obviously - and she really is a great companion.. Do you think she can come along?“  
„Oh, I‘m sure she will,“ Percy nodded, glancing at her and Jonesy - kissing.

In the hotel we walked through the crowds of screaming fans, the roadies surrounding the band, keeping most of the girls away. We made it into the elevator, still without Jimmy. When I got to the suite we were staying in, I couldn‘t unlock the door - a key was in it from the inside and it was locked. But I could hear moans, both his and ones of some girl. I sighed.  
A burning ache spread in my chest. Why was he doing that? Well, probably because you basically did the same to him, an inner voice inside my head echoed. He wanted to get back at me.

I walked down the hallway and towards Percy‘s room.


	18. Chapter 18

„Beth?“ I suddenly heard Jonesy voice behind me. I stopped on the hallway, only a few steps away from Percy‘s door and turned around to face Jonesy.  
„You shouldn‘t make it worse..“ he pointed out.  
„Well, yeah.. But I gotta sleep somewhere.. And in Jimmy‘s bed is no room tonight..“ I nodded towards his door from which one could still hear the moans of the foreign girl.  
„You can come with me,“ he gave me a smile and I followed him through the hotel.  
„Is your room on the other side of the hotel?“ I asked amused after we‘d been walking through many corridors, some stairs down, others up.  
„Uh, yeah. I don‘t like the the booze and sex.. I want to sleep, you know,“ Jonesy winked at me and pulled a key out of the pocket of his jacket. 

The next morning we all had breakfast together. Bonzo and Cole looked very disheveled and one could tell that they were very hungover. Somewhen Jimmy stepped through the door, his dark hair disheveled.  
„God, I look like Bonzo,“ he said, glancing at the drummer.  
„Thanks mate,“ Bonzo growled, somewhat amused.  
The only empty chair was the one on my left, Percy sat on my right side.

Jimmy stood in front of the table for some moments until he turned to a maid and asked her for black tea. In that moment Maria came into the room smiled at me and sat down on the empty chair next to me. I greeted her shortly, looking at Jimmy and wondered where he‘d sit now. But the maid came back with his tea and he asked her for a chair. He sat down on the front side of the table.  
„Can someone give me sugar?“ he asked. The sugar stood on front of me. I took it and handed it over. Jimmy nodded and forced a „thanks“ over his lips.  
„Mhm,“ I murmured and nodded, looking away. Throughout the breakfast I shirked from his looks. I was still angry and hurt and he seemed to be annoyed only by my presence. Sigh, what did you do Beth? What did you do?, my inner voice asked. Something very stupid, I answered myself.

The band talked about England and their families, Bonzo‘s face grew sad. He really seemed to miss his children.  
„What about you?“ Jimmy suddenly asked Maria. Everyone looked at her.  
„Uh… What exactly do you mean?“ she asked shyly.  
„Rumor has it you‘ll accompany us? Won‘t you miss your …parents?“ he asked, ignoring me glancing at him.  
„If I‘m allowed to follow you.. Oh, I won‘t miss them much. My dad is a drinker and my mum is working all the time since he basically drinks away our money..“ she sounded sad. And I felt bad for her. But now I could understand why her sister had run away with Deep Purple. It was a way of them getting away from this family.  
„I‘m sorry to hear that,“ Jimmy said sincerely, „do you play an instrument?“  
„Uh.. I try to learn playing the guitar,“ Maria blushed, „of course you‘re way better than me..“  
„Oh, let‘s find out somewhen,“ he winked at her.  
I coughed, making it very obvious that it was on purpose. Jimmy looked at me and I raised my brows. He shrugged, but went on eating his roll.

Maria and me sat in the small room that Cole had rented for all „groupies“ - even though it was only her and me until now.  
„Why did you cough?“ she asked, a curious overtone in her voice.  
„Cause I‘m actually with him..“ I answered. Her face turned red.  
„What‘s the matter?“ I tilted my head, looking at her.  
„Oh.. Uhm… I‘m so so sorry,“ she mumbled. And then it hit me. It hadn‘t been some groupie girl who had been with Jimmy last night.  
„No, you didn‘t!“ I groaned.  
„I‘m sorry, Beth.. When we arrived at the hotel Jonesy was gone all of sudden.. And Jimmy found me in the lobby..“ she really sounded sorry, „I wouldn‘t have accompanied him if I had known..“  
She looked down.  
„Hm,“ I nodded. She seemed sincere about what she had said. And after all.. In the beginning.. Jimmy and Percy.. A tingling feeling spread through my body at the thought of that particular night.  
„It‘s alright,“ I sighed.  
„Really?“ she seemed staggered.  
„Yes, just help me to calm him down again..“  
„Why is he so annoyed with you?“ Maria asked, looking curious again.  
„Cause I‘ve also got feelings for Percy and he desn‘t want to share me.. At least not in that way,“ I laughed.  
„Oh, so did you and Percy..?“ she asked carefully.  
„Yes,“ I nodded.

The door opened and Grant stepped into the room, „Ladies, pack your stuff, we‘re leaving for Gothenburg.“

Again we all sat in the small machine that brought us to our next stop, Gothenburg. I‘d never been to Sweden and was curious as to what it would be like. And again I sat on my own at the back of the machine. Maria had accompanied Jimmy, promising me to talk to him.

When we‘d checked into the hotel in the evening Maria and I brought our bags into the room that again was booked for us.  
„I talked to him.. Do you have some.. fancy clothes?“ she winked at me and I nodded, „put them on and come..“  
I searched my bag for the pair of lacy underwear that Am had given me. I pulled it and a black dress with colorful embroidered flowers, that seemed to crawl up my sides, out of my bag and went to the bathroom to put it on. I carefully curled my hair and put on a bit of make-up.  
„You look stunning!“ Maria stated as I returned.  
„Thanks,“ I smiled.  
„Well then, come,“ she took my hand and we walked out of our room.


	19. Chapter 19

We walked down the hallway towards Jimmy‘s suite.  
„Are you sure this is will work out?“ I turned to Maria, furrowing my brows. I still wasn‘t convinced.  
„It will, believe me,“ she smiled, „my sister taught me a lotta things. One of them was: if men love one beautiful woman, then they‘ll love two beautiful women all the more,“ she grinned.  
„If you say so,“ I shrugged.  
Wait a second, Beth, my inner voice raised its hand, did she just propose a threesome?

I thought for a moment, walking on down the hallway, getting closer to Jimmy‘s room. Yes, I think she did, I answered my inner voice and I felt my heartbeat quicken.  
Yes, Am and me had kissed and made out a bit when we had been drunk somewhen, but I‘ve never had sex with a woman.  
How does that all work?, I panicky asked my inner voice.  
How shall I know? After all I‘m as much part of you as your other inner voice, it answered.  
„I should stop to be in talks with myself,“ I murmured.  
„Huh?“ Maria asked, but she had already knocked at Jimmy‘s door.

He opened the door. His eyes widened as they wandered over my body.  
„Come on in,“ he said and I stepped forwards, Maria following behind.  
„Just her,“ he said to Maria and locked the door behind me and slowly walked towards an armchair. He sat down and picked up an acoustic guitar, beginning to strum some random melodies.  
„Come, sit down,“ he first glanced at me, then nodded at the ground before him. I did as I was told to and sat down, next to each other.  
He went on picking and strumming his guitar, evoking melodies that seemed to make on fall into some kinda trance.  
„Well, how shall I punish you for what you did, Beth?“ he growled suddenly, in between the sweet notes of his music. His eyes were locked with mine and a devilish smirk crept up on his lips.  
„Uh, I don‘t know..“ I answered carefully. At least he was looking at me again. Even though I apparently still had to expect some kind of punishment.

„Well, I do.. Get up,“ he put his guitar aside and got up.  
„Go,“ he commanded as I‘d gotten up and pointed at the bed. I did as I was told. And sat down on the bed.  
„Good,“ he growled, stepping up on me.  
„Bloody hell, why aren‘t you girls faithful anymore?“ he asked in a somewhat rhetorical way.  
„You ain‘t either,“ I answered but regretted it immediately. He had grabbed my dress and pulled it off of me. I gasped. But Jimmy didn‘t care, he pulled down my panties and crawled above me.  
He picked up a belt that was laying on the bed.

„Hold still,“ he bend down, and coiled it around my neck, threading the belt through the buckle. He pulled and the belt closed around my neck. Resembling a collar and a leash. Jimmy got up, took off his pants and crawled above me once again. He grabbed my ankles and pulled my legs up, resting them on his shoulders. As he moved closer towards me I could feel his erection pressing against my clit.  
„I think you deserve to be punished,“ he moaned, and thrusted into me. A yelp escaped my mouth. But Jimmy had grabbed the leash-like end of his belt again and pulled - depriving me of air. As he began to fuck me. I let my head all back.  
„You… were .. an .. awful .. little girl,“ he groaned in between thrusts. His hair hovered above my face and his dark green eyes were locked with mine. His right hand was holding the belt and his left massaged my breasts. I moaned. Something about all this turned me on way more than it actually should, considering that this was supposed to be a punishment.  
„You‘re only mine… do you understand?“ his eyes looked demanding.  
„Yeah..“ I coughed. Reaching out to grab his shoulders. His skin felt soft beneath the tips of my fingers which I dug into his soft flesh. I needed air, badly. But Jimmy didn‘t care, fucking me hardly. Only when I scratched him hardly he let go of the belt and I gasped.  
„Good girl,“ he purred. And he went on thrusting in and out of me.  
My head fell back again and I closed my eyes.  
„Oh Jimmy, oh god… Jimmy,“ I moaned, feeling the warmth of an orgasm building up inside me.  
„Say it,“ he demanded sharply, thrusting harder.  
„What?“ I gasped.  
„That .. you‘re ..mine!“ he groaned, „my slut.“ His hands had grabbed mine and he pushed them down onto the sheets where he held them strongly so I couldn‘t move. Jimmy‘s hot breath rolled over the skin of my cheek.  
„I‘m .. yours.. All yours,“ I moaned. And gasped. The warmth spread within my body, like a hot wave of pure bliss.  
„Jimmy, oh…“ I cried out as I felt my muscles clench around him as I came.  
„Fine,“ he let go of me and got up, dressing up again.

„Jimmy - we should.. talk,“ I sat up on the bed, looking at him.  
„What about?“ he answered harshly.  
„You know, what.“  
„Well then, talk!“ he turned around to look into my eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

We had talked for a long time. Well, Jimmy had been pacing through the room, like a tiger waiting for its prey. And I had talked.  
„And? Whom do you have feelings for, now?“ he asked as I had ended, his voice was still cold. But there was an overtone of hurt.  
„Both of you, I fear,“ I sighed. He turned on his heels and walked towards me. He sat down on the bed next to me, his hand on my chin, lifting my head and forcing me to meet his eyes with mine.  
„I want you to decide, Beth,“ he whispered, „you‘ll have three days.“  
„Jimmy, I,“ I tried to protest.  
„No, Beth. I said it before. I won‘t risk losing my singer because of some girl,“ he answered, „go to bed now,“ he ordered and got up.  
I sighed but left. I was angry. He knew that I was his, but I also didn‘t want to let go of Percy who‘d become such a great companion. Jimmy was often somewhat distant.  
When I stepped out of the room I found that Maria was neither in the chilly hallway nor in our room. I didn‘t mind. She probably was with Jonesy, which was alright. I wanted to be alone now, anyway.

When I awoke I ached. I hadn‘t slept very well, bad dreams roaming through my head at night.  
I stretched and got up.  
Slowly I walked to the bathroom and took a hot shower. Only when the water started to become cold I got out of the shower and put on some clothes. Simple pieces, a long-sleeve, some blue jeans and my platform heels.  
Slowly I made my way to the breakfast room. As I had thought, Maria sat next to Jonesy. Bonzo smiled at me when he saw me. And I took a seat next to him.  
„How was your night, little Miss?“ he asked in a warm tone.  
„I didn‘t sleep that well, but thank you anyway,“ I gave him a big smile and looked around the table. Both Jimmy and Percy were missing. My stomach clenched.  
But suddenly the door opened and Percy walked in. He looked still somewhat sleepy and turned to some maid to ask for black tea.  
Jimmy didn‘t turn up for breakfast.

Throughout the day we had some time to visit the city before the band had to get back to the venue.  
Maria and I had decided to go and look for some stores that‘d sell women‘s clothes. The wind was cool and a light rain was falling.  
„What did you and Jimmy do there together, yesterday?“ she asked.  
„Well, you were right about the clothes,“ I answered hesitantly, „but we also talked. Well, I did, he listened.“  
„And?“ she asked eagerly.  
„I‘ve got three days time to decide between him and Percy,“ I sighed.  
„You have to decide?“ she looked a me.  
„Yes. And I don‘t know what to do, I love both of them,“ I shook my head  
„Who‘s better in bed?“ Maria asked.  
„What? That‘s not how I decide such things.. But I mean, Jimmy‘s fingers…“  
„Yeah, right? He‘s amazing!“ she squeaked.  
„He seems so experienced,“ I pondered, ignoring her allusion to my lover‘s skills, „and his eyes, I really love his eyes, they‘re so unique. But Percy - he‘s funny, you know? He‘s got that vivid humor.“  
„Somehow you‘ll have to decide,“ Maria stated, just to point at some store across the street, „look - there‘s a boutique!“

We ended up buying two tops and a skirt which we decided we would „share“. Just when we were about to walk back to the hotel some boy approached us. He was probably a bit younger than us and wore an open black jacket and underneath a Zeppelin shirt.  
„Maria!“ he called out and went on speaking, but in Danish, so I didn‘t understand him. Maria smiled, answered and hugged him.  
„Karol, this is Beth. Beth, this is Karol, we met at the Deep Purple gig where my sister …took off,“ she introduced us.  
„And you‘ll be going to the Zepp gig tonight, huh?“ I asked Karol, eyeing his shirt.  
„Yeah, they‘re amazing! I wish I could meet them, I mean, Jimmy Page is my idol,“ his eyes sparkled, as he spoke. And I chuckled.  
„Well, just come along, we were heading to the hotel, anyway, to wait till the gig begins,“ I answered and winked at Maria, trying to tell her - without words - that we should surprise him. She understood and nodded, linking arms with Karol.

On the way back we talked to him. He lived in Gothenburg and was two years younger than us. But he was funny and he told Maria that he could get us some mushrooms for the gig. She laughed and agreed. I was glad that Karol was here. We talked about many different things and Led Zeppelin - thankfully - wasn‘t one of them.  
As we reached the hotel I told Maria I‘d go in first, to get us the keys, which we of course had, but Karol didn‘t know that, of course.  
Instead I went to Jimmy‘s room and knocked twice. He opened, a pick between his lips.  
„Hey,“ I kissed his cheek tenderly, „would you mind coming with me?“  
„What? Where?“ he seemed confused.  
„Just come, please,“ I smiled and took his hand. He mumbled something, still seeming a bit reluctant, but eventually followed me.  
When we walked into the lobby he laid an arm around my waist.  
Maria and Karol stepped through the door and Karol‘s eyes grew wide.  
„N-No,“ he stuttered, as he slowly approached us. Carefully, as if he was trying not to wake up from a dream.  
„This can‘t be real, can it, Maria?“ he turned around to her and she smiled.  
„A fan?“ Jimmy chuckled and looked at me.  
„He‘s a fan of yours.. And was talking about how much he adored you all the time.. So I thought he wouldn‘t mind meeting you,“ I winked at Jimmy and kissed his cheek again. A brief smile crossed his lips although in the next second he seemed to regret giving away his emotions.

Karol had walked towards us.  
„You.. You are..“ he was still stuttering. Jimmy sighed.  
„Yes, of course I am, what‘s your name, kid?“  
„Karol,“ Karol answered, „I‘m a big fan of yours..“  
With a glance at Karol‘s shirt Jimmy answered „I wouldn‘t have thought so.“  
His arm was still around my waist and he started to gently stroke my back.  
„Well, c‘mon, we shouldn‘t stand around here,“ Jimmy gestured towards the elevator. 

We sat in Jimmy‘s suite, passing around a joint and talked. When the effect kicked in on Karol he stopped being overly excited and we all talked about music, guitars and muses.  
Jimmy had stopped being arrogant and was answering as good as possible the thousand questions that Karol had.  
„You aren‘t giving many interviews,“ Karol sighed, „and we don‘t have many good rock music magazines in the stores, here.“  
„The journalists don‘t like us,“ Jimmy shrugged and passed the joint to me, his eyes meeting mine again. A tingling feeling spread through my body. He leaned over to kiss me. His lips were soft and warm.  
„Are they..?“ I heard Karol whisper to Maria.  
„Yeah,“ she answered, „did I tell you of my sister? She ran away with Deep Purple, the night we met!“  
„Did she?“ Karol sounded amazed, „have you heard of her?“  
„She sent some postcards, but not many,“ Maria answered.  
Jimmy broke the kiss, his eyes dark and shimmering with desire. He got up.  
„I‘ll have to pack my stuff for later, but you can stay here, if you want,“ he said and walked towards a tall wooden wardrobe. He opened it and took out his stage outfit. Karol, who had followed Jimmy with his eyes, gasped as he saw the suit. Jimmy chuckled and put it onto the bed. Then he began gathering his guitars. Many stood somewhere in the room and he took them, putting them gently into their cases. I was more than assured that he loved them.

I picked up an acoustic guitar of which I knew that it wasn‘t one of those needed for the show and started strumming some chords. Something bluesy in E minor. Da-da da-da daaamm.. Da-da da-da daaamm..  
„I like that, Beth, what is it?“ Jimmy had turned around and looked at me.  
„I don‘t know, it just came to my mind,“ I answered and went on playing.  
„It‘s great.. Can I?“ he asked, reaching out and I gave him the guitar. He repeated what I had played.  
„Yeah, I like it,“ he nodded and gave me a smile.  
„If you can use it, feel free to do so,“ I winked at him, „I‘d be honored.“  
„I‘ll see what I can do with it,“ Jimmy answered, bent down and kissed me before handing the guitar back to me. He went on gathering the things he needed for tonight.  
„…perhaps with a Les Paul,“ he murmured, „it might sound stronger if it‘s played with an electric guitar.“


End file.
